Just Another Monday
by Rayany Amor
Summary: A dead marine seemed run of the mill for the NCIS agents, but when you throw in a traumatized 8 year-old billion dollar heir and an overprotective guard dog things could get a teensy bit complicated. Rated T for paranoia. Features reverse bat-fam.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Loud music poured out into the deserted streets as a pub's door swung open. Two men walked out, wide grins splayed proudly across their faces as they supported each others' swaying bodies.

"Man, you were wild tonight! I've never seen you drink that much in one night before!" the taller one swung open the back door of a near by car and slid his companion onto the seats, laughing he giving his back a pat when he saw his friend had already fell asleep. "You're lucky I'm not too drunk, otherwise we'd both be screwed."

As the man opened the driver's door, he paused and looked to a darkened alleyway. With a furrowed brow he shut the door and listened, _mmf rrgh frghnarg_. With a quick glance to his oblivious passenger, the man slowly made his way to a near by ally way. His curiosity severely outweighed his sense of preservation. He carefully peaked around the corner, eyes widening as he saw a young boy tied up next to a great dane that was netted to the ground. The child looked bruised and beaten, but when he caught sight of him his eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. The man was beyond confused, but wasn't about to abandon the clearly in danger child. Taking one last scan around the ally, he gave up the protection of his corner and swiftly knelt behind the child, working on undoing his restraints.

"Don't work kid. I'll get you out of here in no time." The man said, gently removing the crude gag from around his mouth.

"You have to get out of here. They'll kill you!" the child whispered pleadingly. Before the man could so much as process the warning, burning hot pain deeply penetrated his chest. He painfully took in the fresh crimson that splattered against the child's horrified face before collapsing onto his side.

"You shouldn't have involved yourself with something that didn't concern you." The last thing the man saw was a faceless shadow forming behind the child before another _Bang_ shattered the air and everything went black.

oOo

"Caucasian male, age thirty nine, his acquaintance identified him as petty officer Kevin O'Neil** (1)**." Tony DiNozzo, a middle aged man with an even tan and a playboy personality, listed off the only information they had about the case so far.

"Why hasn't the body been examined yet Ducky?" an older man seemingly hardened by the years walked along side of a seemingly older man, heading towards their crime scene.

"Unfortunately, our dead petty officer wasn't the only victim of our case." the aged man with a slight Scottish accent replied. Doctor Donald Mallard, more commonly known as Ducky. The three men came to a stop at the ally's opening, a few feet closer than everyone else.

A small boy sat curled into a trembling ball. His wide blue eyes locked onto the body in front of as he rocked back and forth mumbling. A great dane stood protectively in front of him, growling and snapping at anyone who dared to step closer.

"Who is he?" Gibbs asked, eyes never leaving the small form.

"We don't know. No one has been able to get close to him, the dog won't let us. We've tried to communicate with the kid, even tried to coax him to eat, but he won't say a word let alone break from his trance. He's been like this for eight hours at least." A local police man informed him.

Gibbs brushed past him and slowly approached the child. He put his hands up in surrender as the dog got onto all fours, lips pulled away from teeth as a snarl rose from its throat.

"Easy there, I'm not here to harm him." Gibbs spoke soothingly to the dog, ignoring the startled look Tony shot him. The dog seemed relentless in his guard stance, even snapping at the special agent when he dared to take another three steps.

"Jethro, don't do anything foolish. Come back here and then we could give the dog a mild sedative. It'd be completely harmless, and it's a safer alternative." But even Ducky's words of wisdom were disregarded as Gibbs continued his advancement.

Gibbs slowly moved his right hand from its defensive position to outstretched. The dog's eyes flickered to the hand before taking half a step back.

"It's ok." He repeated. Everyone waited with baited breath as the dog stopped growling. A sudden whimper sounded and the dog stood down, completely disregarding the man's presence as it turned to lick at the child's tear stained face.

"Ace?" a small, broken voice whimpered so lowly that only Gibbs being the closest heard.

"Is this your dog? Ace was it?" Gibbs asked. He crouched an arms reach from the child observing every miniscule movement. The boy whimpered once again and hid his face into the dog's dark fur. "My name's Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'm an NCIS agent. That stands for-."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, I know." The boy cut him off, stunning blue eyes peered at him curiously from behind the dog.

"That's right. You're a smart kid." Gibbs praised, his lighter blue eyes assessing the many visible injuries. "What's your name?"

"My name's Dick Grayson." He whispered after a moment, seeming to contemplate whether or not this man was trustworthy.

"Hi Dick. Why don't you come here? We should get you examined. Some of those injuries look painful." Gibbs again outstretched his hand, but this time to the child.

"No!" he cried out. "No ambulances. I don't want to."

"That's fine, just fine. We can have you examined by one of our examiners. We'll only bring you to the hospital if your injuries are too extensive." Dick looked warily at the hand, almost frightened, but eventually he uncurled one of his tightly clenched fists from Ace's leather collar and hesitantly reached for the offered appendage.

Painstakingly slowly, Gibbs lifted the child into his arms. Holding tight to his new charge, he took long strides towards their car near by, noting that Ace was following close behind. Tony and Ducky exchanged disbelieving glances before Tony ran after his boss.

"A-Ace is coming with us right?" Dick asked when he was set down in the vehicle, eyes never leaving his beloved animal.

"Of course he is. Don't worry just relax and try not to aggravate your injuries." Gibbs stepped to the side, allowing Ace to jump onto the seat next to him.

"But boss-!" exclaimed Tony, his sudden outburst making Dick jump then yelp when his ribs protested. Gibbs slowly turned to his underling, a glare so fierce it killed any objections Tony had ready to burst. Head hanging, the movie enthusiast climbed into the passenger seat.

oOo

"Did you complete your objective?" an assassin knelt before his master's throne that was shaded with darkness.

"No I am sorry my lord. I deeply regret to report that the child got away. We were forced to flee when a civilian interfered." The assassin flinched when the armrest on the throne disintegrated to dust.

"And what of the civilian?" the voice shook with restrained rage.

"W-w-we disposed of him sire. He-."

"You did _what_?!" the intensity of these words bounced off the walls, making the underling tremble in pure fear. "You've alerted _him_ to our operation. Your blunder has shattered this operation. No amount of groveling can make up for your error."

"Your grace, please you have to understand!" the man begged pleadingly, but to no avail. A sharp _shink_ sounded shortly followed by a _thud._

"Clean up this mess. I have to salvage this operation to the best of my abilities, assuming things aren't already too late." A figure stood from the throne and with a swoosh of his long cape he was gone. Leaving behind only the beheaded body that now lay in a growing pile of its own blood.

**A/N: First try at this kind of crossover. This is pre-Robin/Robin in training. He's been out on patrol a couple dozen times and can hold his own in a fight, but still inexperienced and makes easy mistakes. He's about ten months fresh from his parents' death and it's still a raw subject. Can you guess who Ace is? If you can't, well then you need to read into batman more. This'll be focused mainly on the Bats, but there are other characters as well, hence why it's in the Young Justice section and not the Batman section. **

**(1) this is a completely made up name so if it coincides with any real life people, it's purely coincidental.**

**I do not own Young Justice or NCIS, review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"Richard John Grayson. Ward to billionaire Bruce Wayne, recently orphaned after his parents' wires snapped during their acrobat act at Haley's Circus. According to an Alfred Pennyworth he was on his way to their meeting point to get picked up from his friend, Barbra Gordon's, house. Alfred notified local police when his charge failed to appear at the allotted time. What happened during that time, well, only the kid can tell you." Tony DiNozzo reported.

"What about our dead petty officer?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Kevin O'Neil. He served for five years before being medically discharged due to a knee injury that restricted a lot of his fast movement. Kevin was out drinking with a buddy last night. The only thing his friend could tell us was that he passed out to his friend sliding him into the back seat then woke up to a media swarm around the same friend's dead body and a severe hangover."

"So the kid's the only lead we got." Gibbs grabbed the dual cups on his desk and entered the elevator. Time to pay Ducky a visit.

oOo

A white styrofoam cup was placed on a metal table, but before a small hand could wrap around it, a wet black nose sniffed at the contents. After a minute a puff of air was expelled and the nose turned away.

"Does he always do that?" Gibbs asked, sipping from a cup of his own though this held coffee instead of cocoa.

"Yea. When he turns away, it means that it's safe." Dick took a slow sip, enjoying the way the chocolate chased away the metallic memory of blood.

"And if it isn't?" this time Gibbs set a glass of what seemed like water in front of the kid. Same as before, Ace came up and sniffed at it. This time, however, the protection dog snarled at it, then used his tail to whip it off of the table where it smashed into the brick wall.

"He does that."

"Well, Ducky should be back soon with your x-rays." As if on queue the medical examiner entered the morgue.

"Well I must say, young man, that you have quite the extensive array of injuries. Both new and old." Ducky set up several different x-rays; most of his fresh injuries but there were one or two that showed signs of healed breaks and scar tissue. "For now though, let's focus on your current ones. You have multiple lacerations that need to be stitched up, as well as a severely broken arm that unfortunately needs to be put in a cast."

"Can it be red?" Dick asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course, and if you're extra good, I'll let you have a lollipop."

oOo

"Um, I'm Barry Allen. Here to help out Abby Sciuto." the blond fumbled to open a piece of paper. "I'm supposed to be here second opinion as she put it. This is the request form"

"Barry!" A gothic girl rounded a corner and slammed into the lithe man. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's good to see you too Abby." He chuckled, hugging her back.

"You promised to come and visit!" she punched him on the arm. "It's been a year."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's hard to get away from the lab, and now a close friend's kid went missing so things have been quite busy lately." The two scientists made the journey to Abby's precious lab that held her babies.

"Gibbs!"

"Uncle Barry!"

While Abby jumped in surprise at the senior field agent's presence, Barry almost fell to the ground in relief when he felt a familiar force slam into him.

"Dick! You're alright. Oh god, _never_ make me worry like that again!" the blond scooped up the child and held him in the air. "You had us all freaking out. Bruce was a mess- BRUCE! He'll be so relieved that you're ok. Wait, you're not ok. Who did this to you? How did this happen? Why in the world do you have a cast!? Oh god Bruce will kill us all once he sees that."

Before Dick could even think of responding Gibbs cut in, "You two know each other?" he was slightly surprised that Ace didn't even twitch at the man's presence.

"Yea, this is my Uncle Barry!" Dick went back to basking in the warmth of the man's hug.

"What he means is," Barry started seeing the agent's obvious confusion. "His dad comes to visit me often in Central City so he was naturally dragged along. My nephew Wally and him became quick friends so he started to see me more and more. Eventually he dubbed me his unofficial 'Uncle'."

"What do you mean Bruce is worried about me? Didn't Alfred tell him where I am?" Dick asked.

"Unfortunately no. Bruce is still stuck in Barbados; apparently they're going through some pretty heavy storms that make communication difficult. The last time Alfred was able to contact him was when he told him you were missing." Barry sat Dick back down on the ground.

"Oh." Dick looked down at Ace then up to Gibbs. "Um…Mr. Gibbs? Could I...um…could I talk to Alfred? Please?"

"Of course you can, let's go up to MTAC so you can see him face to face." Gibbs took Dick's hand and led him to the elevator. "And call me Gibbs. There's no need for the Mr." as the elevator doors closed the two scientists turned towards each other.

"We have a _lot_ of catching up to do."

oOo

"Hey there's no animals allowed in MTAC, get it out of here." A nameless technician started to force the dog out of the room, ignoring Gibb's glare of death.

"No. ACE!" Dick cried out, locking his fingers around his precious animal's collar, half crying out half whimpering when the technician fisted the back of his shirt and tried to pull him away. Ace snarled and clamped his teeth around the offending wrist, biting down harder and harder the longer it took for the hand to let go.

"Let go of him." it was Gibb's low but firm voice that calmed the situation down. Ace unclenched his jaw, the technician unhooked his fingers, and Dick. Dick pressed himself closer to his dog, not wanting to be away for even a moment. "Get out of here." That was all he needed to say for the technician to dash out of the room, leaving a few crimson droplets behind.

Gibbs then turned to the sobbing child, Dick clutched desperately to Ace's collar. Said dog was curled around him, licking away his salty tears with pushed back ears and limp tail.

"Please don't separate us Gibbs, Ace is all I have now. I _need_ him." Dick looked up at him with red rimmed blue eyes, breaking down the walls around Gibbs' heart instantly. The Agent crouched near the broken child, pulling him into his arms once more. Who ever brought this kind of hell onto this child was the worst of the worse, and at that moment Gibbs vowed to take them down himself.

"I won't let that happen. I promise."

oOo

"Thanks to that imbecile's mistake, we now have to dispose of the child." The master hissed, pulling on a flowing robe. Striking the closest servant with a sunken glare he continued, "I want this done. Now."

"Allow me, my lord. I shall not fail where others before have." A muscular man knelt down on one knee, arm over chest.

"Very well, but heed my warning. If you fail. There are fates waiting for you that are worse than death."

**A/N: So Dick WILL NOT stay a wimpy throughout the series, in fact, he'll start changing in the next chapter. But keep in mind he recently lost his parents **_**and**_** just saw people killed in front of him once again. So this chapter is updated more quickly (yes it'll take a while for future chapters) because I passed my driving test yay! Also, some…some pretty harsh news of extended family popped up so I don't know when I'll be in the writing mood again (this was typed before I found out).**

**I do not own NCIS or Young Justice. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

"How is Agent Gibbs using MTAC for personal reasons allowed?" Agent Ned Dorneget commented, eyes locked on the cold metal door of MTAC with worry.

"Because he's Gibbs." The team answered, slight smirks on their face. All agents hurried to occupy themselves once the door started to open.

Dick left MTAC rather unsatisfied, sure he was able to talk face to face with Alfred, but he still didn't like the situation he was in one bit.

_ "Alfie!"_

_ "Oh thank heavens you are safe! I know the NCIS agent told me you were in safe hands but I feel so much better seeing it for myself." Alfred's normally schooled expression was broken by one of absolute relief. "My word young sir! Whatever happened to your arm?" _

_ "Oh…Ducky said it was broken, but he let me choose the color and I chose red!" Dick excitedly waved his cast in front of the monitor. "Do you think Bruce'll sign it? Speaking of Bruce, when's he gonna come and pick me up?" the unspoken _I don't like it here_ hung in the air._

_ "I'm sure Master Bruce will be _happy_ to sign it, as for your retrieval, well, I lost contact with Master Bruce after telling him you were missing, a terrible storm is going on in Barbados right now I'm afraid and I haven't been able to reach him since. Please behave for the agents, they're working hard to put your kidnappers behind bars so you'll be safe to return home. I would come see you if I could, but I'll have to talk to Special Agent Gibbs there about it in a moment. Will you be ok there in the meantime?" _

_ "Ok Alfie, don't worry about me, I have Ace to protect me!" Dick clung onto the Great Dane and aimed a bright smile at his pseudo grandfather._

While it was true that having Ace there with him helped him feel more secure with his surroundings, Dick still missed the ease he felt back at Wayne Manor surrounded by Bruce, Alfred and Ace, the only three he felt he could rely on 100%. Swinging himself onto his companions' strong back, Dick let Ace lead him down the stairs to where Gibbs' team was waiting.

"Yes I understand that it's…no I do not get joy from your suffering…excuse me, what kind of questions do you think you are asking...no O'Neil, O.'.N.E.I.L…Kevin…_Ke_vin…_KEVIN_…" an Israeli woman yelled into the black receiver that was held in a death grip from pure frustration. Dick was able to get over to Gibbs' desk without alerting the team to his presence, the eight year old moved his gaze from the only woman to the only man he knew the name of. Tony sat at his desk, eyes glued to his screen as he every so often let out a few giggles. Blue eyes shifted once more, this time to the only unknown person he had yet to asses, he was a short somewhat pudgy man with cropped hair, his whole body language screamed _techie_ and the Robin in him itched to come out and play. The techie was hunched over his keyboard, fingers flying at fast speeds as his eyes constantly twitched around the screen.

"Team. Report." Dick jumped startled, Gibbs was good, not many people could sneak up on both him _and_ Ace, said guard dog didn't look like he liked that one bit. The three in the bullpen jumped to attention and crowded around the flat screen flustered.

"Ballistics came back on the bullet. Luckily for us only one organization uses such bullets." Tony brought up a blurry picture of a figure garbed in black. "The League of Assassins, they've been on our most wanted list for decades now. Unfortunately this is the clearest image we have of a member and any files pertaining to them are under lock and key; they're notorious for escaping the authorities as well as leaving no live witnesses." Dick was well aware of all the eyes that fell on him, but he pretended not to notice and went back to playing with Ace's ears.

The Israeli woman cleared her throat and continued, "The bullet itself is designed to dispel a fast acting poison."

"So if the bullet didn't kill them the poison definitely would. Luckily," the computer man interrupted and pulled up a picture of Kevin O'Neil, clearly dead. "so far he's the only body accounted for."

"There were five others." Dick piped up, he had moved from Gibbs' chair to the top of his desk, his short legs swinging back and forth boredly.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry boss, I didn't think about the kid. I'll just go and bring him down to Abby's." Tim fumbled, taking a few steps towards the kid before taking a step back at the cold stare the dog gave him.

"What do you mean there were five others Dick?" Gibbs asked instead, crouching down in front of the child.

"There were five other people. All boys. The people in black took me from place to place, but they always kept a bag over my head so I don't know where we were." Dick scrunched up his nose as his blue eyes glazed over. "But I wasn't going to let them take me without a fight!" Gibbs' eyes narrowed, now he knew why the kid had so many injuries. "But every time I tried to escape…someone on the street would try to help me, and the people in black would k-kill them…so I didn't try to escape anymore, but then they used me as bait to lure in innocent people who they'd kill, j-just for trying to help me!"

Gibbs gathered Dick into his arms and placed a hand over his blue eyes, physically trying to block out the obviously unpleasant memories. He carried him out of the room without another word, leaving a dumbfounded team staring after them.

"Did Gibbs…is he…what?"

oOo

The vacant gazes of each of the victims stared unseeingly at Dick, words such as _you did this to us_ and _it's all your fault_ rose in volume until it hit an unbearable level. _Dickie_, a set of voices clearly cut through the rest, _you let us die son. You could have saved us! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!_

"Dick!" the acrobat jolted out of the daze he was in, the faces of the dead fading away as the present bled into focus.

"Yes Agent Gibbs?" Dick asked, hesitant blue eyes staring up at the ex sniper, ignoring the low whine emitting from Ace's throat.

Gibbs stared at the child in front off him before deciding to let it go, "I need you to stay here for a moment ok? I'm going to send in an Agent to watch over you while I take care of some business. Sound good?"

"Y-Yea, I'll be fine. Thank you." Dick said before his eyes fell back to the hands in his lap. Gibbs gave out a short almost inaudible sigh before exiting the break room, ruffling Dick's raven hair on the way out.

Once the door clicked behind the agent the billionaire's heir sagged into the plastic chair. The last few days have been both emotionally and physically exhausting for him, Dick absentmindedly rubbed at his cast covered arm, Bruce was _not _going to be happy about his extensive injuries. Recalling the medical examiners' list of injuries, Dick knew that none of them would be fully healed before Bruce came back from Barbados. Small fingers came to a rest on Ace's collar where his disguised utility belt was.

"One moment Ace, I need something from here." Dick said as he gently unclipped the thick leather, revealing the original chain collar. "Don't worry, I wont let it be taken away," he replied to the slight whine he received. With practiced fingers he strung it through the loops in his pants and gave it the new disguise of a belt. Not a moment later the break room's door swung open, revealing a bulky man in a suit.

"Grayson?" at his hesitant nod he continued. "Follow me." Dick hesitantly slid out of his chair and walked uncertainly towards the man, during which he couldn't help but think how similar this feeling of dread was compared to when he was torn away from the circus by the social worker. With this occupying his thoughts, Dick left the room without noticing how Ace wasn't following.

oOo

It was merely ten minutes later when the door creaked open once more.

"Sorry about that Mr. Grayson, I didn't mean to take so long. You know Gibbs-." Agent Timothy McGee took two steps into the break room and stood there stunned at the childless room in front of him. A low growl had his hand latch onto his gun as his body pivoted towards the black mass on the ground. After a moment he relaxed his stance after identifying it as Ace. The Great Dane stumbled to his feet only to fall back to his side in exhaustion.

"Oh, Gibbs is _not_ going to like this."

**A/N: Soooo….uh….Happy New Years…eheheh…well you can thank Alexandria-likethecityinEgypt for getting me off my lazy butt. Well I got busy with college it isn't meh fault DX, but I did update! So I'm doing a new thing where I reply to your reviews, people in other stories liked it and I liked being able to let you guys know that I **_**do**_ **take all of your words under consideration but if you don't like it drop a review that you don't, so here we go~!**

**La Signora Della Grande Cielo- Glad you like =)**

**Black shadow Tigress- Yeah, I was watching the NCIS episode where it was Gibbs and the little kid I don't remember it very clearly but I know that the kid was all sad cause either his dad was dead or he did something bad…idk but yea XD**

**The black out- Thanks for your love! And I did! XD**

**Alianna013- I know this is pretty late, but good luck either way! Best advice I can give is to just stay calm, maybe even try small talk depending on the person. Hope you do/did great!**

**LaurenHardy13- I will, even if it does come out slow…sorry about that.**

**Chibi-no-baka- it's not strange Hahah but I may be a bit biased XD**

**Guest (1)- yea thanks for that, it completely slipped my mind thanks for the info!**

**em- I try, but it will come out slow, maybe a bit faster during the next month, but it'll definitely slow down once the spring term starts.**

**Guest (2)- Thank you, and sorry but I've never done a meme before. Yea, I'm aiming to do more of the civilian side of the heroes we know and love XD.**

**Guest (3,4,5)- Thank you, I updated! Not dead yet XD and **_**you**_** are asterous. **

**All done~! I do not own NCIS or Young Justice, review please. See you in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

"He's _what_?" a strong voice cut through the mundane chatter of the NCIS base.

"I'm so sorry boss, I don't know how it happened, it only took me a few minutes to get there but by then there was only the dog in there, the kid was gone!" McGee blurted in protest, but he knew that in the end, their victim was missing and most likely in danger.

"Did you check the cameras?"

"Yes. Who ever this is boss, he knew our layout. He worked the camera angels perfectly, none of them shows the guys face and we only know he was there because of his hand on Mr. Grayson's back. Abby and I were only able to track their movements until they hit the elevator after wards the signals show sign of manipulation and they're no where to be found.

"Where's the dog?" Gibbs asked, already heading towards the elevator.

"With Abby."

oOo

Dick woke up slowly, gradually becoming more and more aware of his surroundings, noticing at once that he was no longer at the warm NCIS office. He could feel the bite of ice cold air that belonged to late afternoon against his exposed skin, so much different than the refreshing crisp of air that was known for mornings. Keeping his eyes closed Dick strained his ears; he could heard the light _drip drip_ of water droplets hitting concrete, the even lighter hum of a regular household light bulb, and of course the clinking of the chains that bound his wrists. Deepening his focus Dick waited a moment more, _there_, it was quieter than the light bulb's hum but he could distinctly hear it now that he's caught its sound, the ever so soft in and exhale that let him know he wasn't alone. Another minute passed which he used to verify there was only one other, Robin could easily handle one.

"I know you're awake, there's no point in playing possum, my Master was very displeased at your escape." A shadow fell over his prone form and meaty hands jerked his head up by his hair.

"Why hello there Ubu, does Talia know you're here?" Dick asked cockily, a big grin plastered on his face.

"I answer to the head of the League of Assassins only, Talia's commands are some other's worries." Ubu was a large muscular bald man, Dick easily associated as the muscle. The good news, however, was that the man already knew of his skills…he didn't have to hold back.

In an instant, the only light in the room shattered, plunging the place in inky darkness. Eerie laughter reverberated off the walls, not alerting Ubu to the child's location. Robin knew he had no hope of defeating the man completely, and he definitely couldn't keep him down long enough so that he could escape, so instead he set up several bombs and contraptions before slipping out through the air ducts.

"You can't hide forever child, you know you'll get caught eventually." Ubu said blindly.

"Sorry, but I won't be going with you again." Ubu spun around to the voice that sounded from behind him, only to watch with wide eyes as red numbers counted down.

00:03

00:02

00:01

_BOOM!_

Robin barely paused in his stride as a small explosion went off a ways behind him, he knew that the bomb would only slow the brute down, but it was long enough that he could call in the cavalry.

oOo

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, hopping up from her position on the floor.

"What do you got for me Abbs?" the special agent handed the girl a red and white colored cup.

"Why thank you my good man." The forensic scientist said in a mocking British accent, eagerly accepting the CaffPow.

"Well Ace here was drugged with a sedative, usually used on humans but works just as well on animals. Though I am surprised that he's still able to move, normal animals would be knocked out by now. Anyways, the only problem is that the drug is easily found pretty much anywhere. What happened to him? He's trained to not ingest that kind of stuff and Dick usually keeps a close eye on what Ace eats." The blond scientist- _Barry_ Gibbs faintly remembers, momentarily forgetting he was still around- popped his head out from behind the computer consol.

"Dick's been kidnapped."

"Wha-? How does that happen? This is a law enforcement facility, don't they have like I dunno, _procedures_ to prevent stuff like this from happening?!" Barry started to freak out, they had just located Dick and these agents allowed him to be kidnapped _again_, right from under their noses on their own turf nonetheless!

"We'll get him back, but I need Ace to do so." The dog was a valuable asset considering the two's bond with each other. "How long until the drug clears from his system?"

"Gibbs, this stuff can keep a full grown human out for three days! It's a miracle that Ace is even conscious right now!" Abby exclaimed upset as she once again crouched to her previous position.

Before Gibbs could respond, his phone went off. With a sigh he flipped it open, "Yea Gibbs."

"_Gibbs? I-Its Dick….can you…can you come pick me up?_"

oOo

After getting a confirmation and a _stay right where you are no matter what_ from Gibbs Dick hung up and sat on the floor of the phone booth he was in. It's been hard to keep up his civilian act, but at the same time it allowed him to overcome his buried emotions. The boy folded his arms over his knees and laid his head against them, he missed his life back at the manor, he missed his brothers, he missed Alfred, but most of all he missed Bruce. His adoptive father was always there when he needed him, but now thanks to a _storm_ he was left by himself.

"Dickie? Is that you?" blue eyes snapped open, no way, there was no way possible. Gotham was thousands of miles away from D.C!

"J-Jason?" he whispered out brokenly. Familiar green eyes filled his vision and he launched himself towards his brother's chest.

"Dickie bird we were so worried! Bruce has been going crazy over your disappearance, where have you been? What happened?" Jason Todd, his youngest older brother **(1)** wrapped his arms protectively around his younger brother. He had been in D.C because of business he had to personally attend to, it was pure luck that he stumbled across his missing brother.

"Put your hands up and get away from the boy!" A voice called out. Dick didn't bother to look up, instead he wrapped his arms tighter around his brother.

"Look, this isn't what it looks like." Jason tried to talk to the agents who all had guns aimed at him.

"I said put your hands up, and step away from the boy."

oOo

Ubu punched a half collapsed brick wall in rage, then hissed in pain as the motion aggravated his broken ribs. The child had escaped from him once again, but there wouldn't be a second time. He _refused_ to return to his master empty handed. Kicking aside a broken support beam Ubu stalked into the night, there was much to do and not enough time to get things done. The _day_ would soon come and there wasn't a moment to waste.

**A/N: Hey people, sorry things have been taking so long. My Great Grandmother just died and we went to her funeral today, my eyes've been too puffy to write, I'm sure you all can understand, and if not well you're not welcomed here then. Anyways, college starts back up in a week so updates'll be slow again (then again they haven't been really fast with this one huh?) but I will still update don't worry. Oh yeah, REVERSE BATFAM WILL BE FEATURED IN THIS FIC! If you don't know what that is, it's pretty much the batboys, but with reversed ages so instead of Dick being the oldest and Damian as the youngest it's the other way around with everyone in between changed accordingly. So since none of you objected to me responding to your reviews I'm taking that as an it's ok, again if you don't want me to just mention it in your review and I won't respond.**

**theimpracticalgirl- I respond now what XD, meh I write from time to time thus slowly getting better each update and all of that cheesy classical stuff. Love you too Alili~ ;)**

**chibi-no-baka- Yes they will, in fact, it'll either be the next chapter or the next **_**next**_** chapter that our little Robin blows some adult minds! XD it's going to be fun to write.**

**steelec1- Yea, tis cute how Gibbs has a soft spot for kids plus no one can withstand Dick's powerful puppy dog eyes XD, well the league….is awesome XD nah they impersonated an agent and since Dick doesn't know every single agent in the NCIS office he followed the man out and got kidnapped thus leading to the encounter with Ubu…ta-dah?**

**Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne- I will don't worry =) might be a bit of a wait till the end, but it'll end…eventually.**

**Savy160- Thanks a lot no pressure you know DX, hahah just kidding! XD thanks though, glad you like.**

**Guest (1)- thank you! Stay whelmed ;)**

**Guest (2 aka Purple)- Here's chapter four XP, yes I could tell, way to give me a concussion with you love XD, adieu. **

**Guest (3)- Yeap happy feels, and I've updated once again yay! **

**(1) Jason Todd **_**does**_** exist in the Young Justice universe, he's the dead second Robin (one before Tim). See after capitalization above for more information. **

**I do not own Young Justice or NCIS or anything else that obviously isn't mine to begin with, review please, see you guys in the next chapter~! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Dick once again sat in NCIS headquarters. Gibbs had sat him on a newly placed rolling chair that rested at the smack-dab center of the four desks. Now he spun in lazy circles, eyes locked on the ever moving ceiling.

_ "Sorry Dickie, I can't be arrested, there'd be some obvious problems with that don't you think. Don't worry, I won't be far." Jason was on his knees in front of his little brother, with a movement so swift that could only be accomplished by a bat, he slipped an object into the small loose fist._

_ "Love you Jay," Dick said, giving the man a worried look. They couldn't show too much familiarity or risk exposing a bat-secret, Dick already had to explain their hug. "T….Tell Bruce to hurry, okay?" the two locked eyes one last time before the elder disappeared._

_ "Whoa!" a voice sounded when their suspect just disappeared in thin air, as if the shadows erased any trace of him._

Afterwards Dick was herded back to NCIS and kept under Gibbs' watchful eyes.

"Dick I need you to tell me who that guy was. Was he the one who kidnapped you?" the head agent asked the boy softly.

"No, he didn't take me. I don't know who he is actually, he showed up after I got done talking to you. I guess he saw me crying….he's a good hugger." Dick whispered back, he could see the agent's disbelief as plain as day but chose to ignore it.

"Who kidnapped you then? Could you describe him?" Gibbs asked, temporarily moving on from the dead end topic.

"He looked like a body builder! And he was bald!" Dick exclaimed excitedly, arms flailing wildly. The office went completely silent for a moment before a glare from Gibbs sent things back in motion. The special agent turned back to his charge only to see the boy had rolled the chair over to his table and was now doodling on a piece of paper. "Here he looked like this!" Gibbs accepted the paper, expecting childish stick figures, but instead got blown away with the sight of a realistic menacing person staring back at him. His kidnapper was going to be a problem.

"David!" Gibbs snapped, the Israeli woman was at his side in an instant. "Dick, this is agent Ziva David. She will be the one looking after you tonight, _only_ her."

"Hi Ms. David, I'm Dick Grayson….but…I guess you already know that huh?" he rubbed at his head sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you Dick, and please, just call me Ziva." She smiled softly at the boy, the child had been through so much and Gibbs understood why he assigned her to watch over him, it only took a short glance at the kid's drawing.

"It's nice to meet you too…Ziva." Dick beamed up at her and her heart immediately softened.

"Dick this is Timothy McGee and Tony DiNozzo. These three are my team." Gibbs made sure his arm sweep included Ziva. "They are the only ones allowed to take you places aside from me, Ducky, and Abby. Ok?" the child nodded. "Good, now McGee is going to take you to show your drawing to Abby."

"I-I am?" McGee asked confused but a look from Gibbs had him moving. "Of course I am, come on uh Dick, I'm sure Abby will lover your drawing."

oOo

"B, I had an unexpected meeting with baby bird." A hooded figure spoke into an ear piece. "I managed to slip him a com. link but he still under NCIS custody."

"_How's he looking?_" the voice on the other side crackled through, the connection obviously shaky.

"As well as you could guess given the situation. I'll be sticking around the area until this whole debacle is done and over with. The kid didn't look too happy, I hope you're giving the old Demon Head a good shake down because of this. The techie and demon spawn are covering Gotham while you're gone as per usual. Anyways, how's it looking there?"

"_The storm isn't letting up, if the situation doesn't improve in two days send Damian with the Wayne Jet_." The voice ordered.

"I know the demon sawn is a good pilot and all, but what are we to do about baby bird until then?"

"_We won't be heading back to the states quite yet, I need to pay a certain organization a visit_." With that the line went dead. Jason shook his head, the big bat wasn't going to be back anytime soon and his little brother still had a hit out on his head. The only thing he could do was shoot whoever got too close, unfortunately despite the fact he had cornered Ubu several times, the bulky man always got away. How frustrating.

oOo

"You remind me of my older brother. His name is Tim too." Dick casually chatted as he and McGee rode the elevator to Abby.

"Yeah? Is that a good thing?" the agent asked curiously.

"Of course! Timmy is a great big brother! He's a techie like you too…you two have a lot in common." Dick said eyeing the agent suspiciously but shrugged and dashed out of the elevator as soon as it opened.

"Dick wait you can't run ahead!" Tim yelled after him, but he was duly ignored as the child entered the scientist's lab.

"Abby, Uncle Barry! Look! Do you like it, do you?" Dick asked shoving the paper up at the scientists.

"Yes, that's very realistic Dickie great job!" Barry praised, stepping away from the computer he was stationed at. "I'm so glad you're ok. You didn't get hurt again did you?"

"I'm _fine_ Uncle Barry!" Dick whined and moved past him to Abby. "Abby did you see it?"

"That's amazing Dick! It's like a dark and creepy villainy type of character pretty wicked." Abby praised, eyes lit up with the possibilities.

"Y-You can keep it if you want." Dick blushed, his foot scuffing at the ground.

"Gibbs actually wants you to run facial recognition on the drawing. That's our kidnapper, or at least one of them." McGee said. Abby started the program and left it to run unsupervised.

"Ace!" Dick exclaimed. He rushed over to his fallen guard dog, big blue eyes welling with unshed tears. Small hands ran soothingly over silk black fur. "Are you ok? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you get hurt. This is all my fault."

"Ace'll be just fine in a few hours kid, he just had a nasty run in with some tranquilizers. Don't beat yourself up over it, it wasn't your fault." Barry came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. With a sniffle he looked down to see Ace licking his hand reassuringly.

_Beep_

"Facial recognition came back." Abby rapidly hit several keys. "What!" she cried in outrage. "Any and all information on this guy is 'classified', not even Gibbs' codes have high enough clearance."

"By the Pentagon!?" McGee cried in disbelief. "There's no way we can get access to their files in time, I was only able to hack through their third firewall!" then he choked on his words, looking over to Barry with a pale face.

"I-uh I didn't hear anything, yea, uh….i thinks it time for lunch…I'll just-yea." Barry strode out of the room.

"I can get in!" Dick chirped up, now calmed knowing that his companion would be alright.

"_You_ can hack the _Pentagon_?" They asked in disbelief. Puffing out his cheeks in dissatisfaction the eight year old climbed up the lab chair and his fingers started to fly. Abby and McGee stared in disbelief as Dick hacked straight into the Pentagon's highly classified files.

"Hah! Piece of cake. Oh here's the information on the guy you were looking for." Dick grinned cheekily bringing up the files on the main screen.

"H-How'd you do that?" Tim whispered in amazement.

"I've been hacking the Pentagon for months now when I get bored. I think they're about to give me my own code soon just so I don't keep poking holes in their security, I don't think they like that very much." Of course it was _Robin_ who had actually been given codes by the head of security himself, officially asking him to _stop_ making a fool of them and to just use the codes if he must have the information. Of course, that took the fun out of it.

oOo

Ubu stood atop a rooftop a block away from the NCIS compound. He could easily grab the boy again, but it'd end up with most of the law enforcement on his tail. No, he'd wait for the boy to come out. After all, patience was a virtue and his master won't tolerate another failure. But once the boy did emerge, he wouldn't let him escape again. He underestimated the detective's protégé once, he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

**A/N: Yay update! Dick is showing off some of his awesomeness XD. Mail time~!**

**BirdsSpeedandArrows- Thank you so much. I figured some protective older brothers would do our little bird some good.**

**ThePurleThing- Wrote chapter 5, and just cause your Purple doesn't mean I can give you perks I can't give others. Spoilers ;)**

**Steelec1- Nope just Dicky, Jason's too….insubordinate to be hunted. Gibbs is, however he's leaving him with Ziva for the night because…well…she's Ziva. She can take on Ubu better than he can martial arts wise that is. Sorry about your grandma too, it's hard, but, really, there's not much we can do but keep smiling and hope we're making them proud yea? =/**

**Guest (1)- Glad you're happy.**

**Ellamena- Oh trust me, the feels will be through the roof….maybe for a second reunion though…idk yet taking things a chapter at a time.**

**Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne- Thanks glad you like =)**

**Guest (2)- Thanks for liking and for the support, it's hard but I'll muscle through it eventually right =/, I'll try to keep this fic asterously whelming enough for you XD.**

**I do not own Young Justice of NCIS, see you guys next chapter, review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Gibbs looked over the bullpen. The place was…for lack of a better word, _destroyed_. The lights were faulty half of them were out completely while the remaining half flickered ominously, the filing cabinets were stacked on top of each other like a half made fort and the contents were strewn across the entire room layering the floor in white. Gibbs was pretty sure he heard on his way up about a few Agents on the way to the hospital because they were simply collateral damage. Finally, crouched in front of a waste basket on his knees was little Richard Grayson throwing up with Ace on his left and Abby on his right, Ziva hovered behind him but they all were crowded around in worry.

_Flashback_

_ Dick was stuck down in Abby's lab as the scientist and computer nerd grilled him._

_ "Dick, you just- how did you- _bored_!" Tim babbled, staring dumbfounded at the kid. His eyes darted from the eight year old to the computer and back._

_ "Well yea." Dick drawled as if it were the most simplistic thing in the world._

_ "Bored is wrecking the living room. You just hacked into the Pentagon as if it were nothing!" Abby exclaimed, but Dick gave her the widest grin before going off to play with Ace._

_ "Abby he-!" Tim gave out a sigh to cut himself off and hunched his shoulders._

_ "I know McGee, I know." She patted his back understandingly. _

_ "I brought back sandwiches and chips who wants-…oh no." Barry waltzed in with arms full of food only for them to fall to the floor as he stops in his tracks. "What have you done?" _

_ The other two adults stared at him in confusion for a moment before turning around. Dick sat crossed legged on the ground, Abby's double caff-pow held between his hands, and the red straw was stuck firmly between his lips._

_ "Diiick…how much of that did you drink?" Abby asked as she took several steps back, the caff-pow was full, she hadn't had a chance to drink it yet. She got her answer by the sound of the last drops of the beverage being slurped through the straw before Dick finally detached from it._

_ Abby and McGee looked towards a wide eyed Barry for advice to which he only had once word to say, "Run." _

_ Dick slowly turned to face them, a manic grin plastered on his face and his pupils were blown wide. _

_The three ran._

_Flashback End_

"I just wanted something to drink!" Dick wailed miserably before ducking down to once again expel the contents of his stomach. Gibbs was vaguely aware of a rise of commotion but momentarily dismissed it to worry about Dick instead.

"Dickie what have we told you about eating so much sugar? This happens every time." The acrobat was pulled into a pair of arms and his dazed eyes widened at the face he saw.

"Roy?" Dick asked in disbelief.

"Can I help you?" the young teen asked instead, his question aimed at the group of tense people behind him.

"Who are you?" Gibbs demanded, his hand instantly on his gun.

"Roy Harper. Adopted son of Oliver Queen. Here for the squirt." He said, each sentence clipped.

"You're not going to leave right?" Dick whimpered, hands grasping at Roy's dress shirt.

"Of course not Birdie, I bring a care-package from your family." It was then Dick noticed the red and black duffle bag hanging on his unofficial older brother's shoulder.

"Thank you Roy!" Dick instantly started to ruffle through it, hands darting around unseen inside the bag.

"And you two! What were you thinking letting him have a double caff-pow?! No matter how you think of it, there was no way that would turn out ok." Tony scolded while Dick was distracted.

"_Tony_! You know I wouldn't give it to him! We took our eyes off of him for two seconds and he downed the entire thing! The poor guy is all tuckered out." And it was true. Dick may have been at the office, but he was also kidnapped _twice_. Who knew what kind of psychological damage that could have on the kid? That coupled with his physical damage, the kid was due for a good night's rest.

"Ziva." Gibbs snapped as he moved to his desk.

"Got it." She swerved in between the desks until she made it to the civilian's. "Hey Dick, do you want to come home with me for the night?" Dick blinked blurry eyes at Gibbs and once he received a nod he gave her a smile and rubbed at his eyes with a small fist. He was exhausted.

"Wadda bout Ace?" he slurred.

"I can't bring him with us, but don't worry Abby volunteered to watch him for the night." Ziva hauled the small child into one arm deciding it would be best if he were carried and grabbed his duffle bag with the other, almost having to put it back down with how unexpectedly heavy it was.

Dick was almost asleep in her arms but had to ask one more question, "What about Roy?"

"Don't worry Dickie, I'll be staying at one of Ollie's penthouses he has here." Roy popped up behind Ziva to lock eyes with the younger, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'll be back tomorrow don't worry."

Having all of his worries reassured it didn't take long for the child to drift into the comforting arms of unconsciousness.

oOo

"_No! Please stop!_" Ziva was instantly awake, pulling her gun out from under her pillow, and rolling into a guarded stance. Alert eyes scanned the room for threats and was confused when none were found.

"_No!_" Ziva's eyes widened in realization and tore across the hall to the guest room where Dick was currently residing.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._" The comforter was sprawled across the ground and Dick was tossing and turning on the bed, thick streams of tears coated his cheeks flowing from closed eyes. Ziva's eyes narrowed, nightmare.

"Dick. Dick wake up." Ziva tucked her gun into her waistband and gently shook the child's shoulder. Watery blue eyes snapped open and Dick lurched into a sitting position gasping for breath. The tears didn't stop and the moment he realized that he wasn't in the familiar Wayne Manor and it wasn't Bruce sitting beside him he started to cry harder and launched himself into her open arms, his tears soaking her pajama shirt.

"Shh, it's ok Dick you're safe now." Ziva wasn't used to touchy feely kind of moments but still attempted her best at comfort. She figured she wasn't doing too bad seeing how he started to calm down. The two sat on the bed side by side awkwardly before Ziva cleared her throat, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Could I have some tea instead?" he asked timidly, shocking her. Young children didn't usually like the…acquired taste of tea.

"Of course." As they made their way to the kitchen Ziva was more than aware of Dick's small hand clutching at the hem of her shirt, he was still shaken up pretty badly. "Dick-" there was a creak from the front door hallway. "Stay behind me." She ordered in a urgent whisper, drawing her gun back out from it's hiding place.

With firm planted steps she silently made her way to the suspected place, she was so focused on the threat of an intruder she didn't notice how Dick was able to follow behind her without even the slightest sound. A massive shadowy figure fumbled its way around the entrance and Dick's breath hitched, he knew who that was but how had he found him here?

Ziva held a hand up for Dick to stay in the safety of behind the corner and crept up behind him. Not giving the man a chance to make the first move, Ziva made sure her aim was true before speaking up, "NCIS, put your hands up and turn around. Now!" the now obvious man's stance went rigid and he slowly turned around, going only halfway before making a grab for her gun. Not going to happen. Releasing only one hand from her firearm she firmly grasped his wrist and twisted. In order to prevent breakage he wrenched his arm away and back peddled a few steps and whipped out a jagged knife, a menacing grin proudly displayed on his face as he locked eyes with the bright blues that peaked around the corner.

"Oh there you are." He made a threatening step towards the acrobat and was instantly having to duck out of the way of a round house kick.

"You will not touch him." Ziva fired three shots in succession each aimed at a kill spot, but the bulky man dodged each of them with a laugh.

"Then try and stop me, woman." He sneered and slashed his blade at her. Although she made it out of the way safely her gun did not, it fell in pieces to the ground. Ziva looked back up only to see a fist zooming at her and she went limp, safely avoiding the attack. Using the momentum of her fall she shot her leg out, the man hitting the ground harshly. Instantly she was on top of him and attacking his weak points mercilessly, breaking his nose and giving him a black eye in the process. With a deep yell he flipped their positions and wrapped his hands around her throat, squeezing tighter and tighter as his smile grew wider and wider. Ziva clawed at them with one hand while the other searched around desperately for something, anything that would stop him. _Smash!_ Suddenly she could breathe again and as she rolled onto her side coughing and gasping for air, he slumped to the floor groaning and clutching the back of his head. Without wasting another moment she had his knife pressed under his chin, Ziva's eyes narrowed and deadly.

"Move and I'll make sure you never do again." She managed to pant out threateningly, pressing harder into his jugular when she felt his muscles tense to attack again.

With the situation under control she spared a glance up to see Dick standing there with a broken base in his hands, "I owe you a new lamp." He said with a sheepish smile.

oOo

"Master, Ubu has yet to report in and recent reports have him in NCIS New York division's custody." An assassin in training reported on a bowed knee.

"That fool." The lord hissed out throwing his files to the gound.

"Um…my lord…there's more." The underling cowered under the intensity of the glare sent his way. "Due to the trouble Ubu stirred up, the detective is focusing on your activities seeing as to how he knows Ubu is affiliated with you."

"The detective isn't oblivious, he's probably already on his way if he's not here already." The man cursed in Arabic. "I want Ubu here and I want him here now."

"Yes my lord."

**A/N: Sooo, I could've sworn I posted this chapter already…but a quick look proved me otherwise, so I feel ooberly dooberly awful cause this has been done since February and I thought it was only a month since I last updated so I'm super sorry! *grovels* I love you guys DX! Forgive me please? *stares with watery puppy dog eyes* DX**

**Ellamena- right even more when he's chibi XD, thanks and sorry for the long wait.**

**Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne- Thank you so much! I really thought I already posted this chapter, but I guess not….whoops XD**

**LaurenHardy13- Yeap, I'm fitting as much relevant characters into this, and I'm sure Damian and Timmy will pop up eventually.**

**Steelec1- Bruce is more of a "kill it at the source" kind of guy hence why XXXX (oooh soo close, to spoiling something ;)). Plus Dick is more than capable of taking care of himself, of course he'd have to hold back in front of other people, but still. Jason is gonna be operating in the background and Gibbs is always protective of victimized children. **

**Guest- Well make sure to get traught soon, wouldn't want you too gruntled for future fics ;)**

**Des2bfree- thanks you're so sweet :) glad you like.**

**Grazie- I like all they're all so adorable in their own ways XD**

**And I think that's it, if I missed any of you please either PM, email, or leave a review in caps lock and I'll make sure to make it up to you. Anywho, again sorry for the long wait, I do not own Young Justice or NCIS. Review please! See you next chapter~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

"Ziva took this guy down?" Tony asked in disbelief, mentally comparing his female teammate to the behemoth in the interrogation room.

"Well Dick smashed him over the head with a lamp but essentially yes, Ziva caught this guy." Timothy didn't take his eyes off of the bulky man. "Apparently Ubu here was the guy who grabbed Dick last time as well."

"So he comes back to finish the job." Tony said, connecting the dots. "How much steroids does someone have to take to get that big?" he subconsciously squeezed his own biceps.

oOo

Gibbs sat in front of the man who broke into one of his agents' house. Not only that, but the same house held his eight year old victim. The same eight year old that got kidnap not once, but twice by the dirt bag in front of him.

"You can't keep me here, I've done nothing wrong." Ubu growled, foot tapping on the floor in impatience.

"Breaking and entering, assault of a federal agent, and a lead suspect in the case of a juvenile kidnapping and murder of a naval officer. Should I continue?" Gibbs flipped open the rather thick file in front of him.

"I thought it was my house, easy mistake." He defended but the lie was laughingly clear. "As for your alleged kidnapping and murder charges, well I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I have an eye witness that says otherwise." Gibbs slid a copy of Dick's sketch in front of him.

"…hmmm, فإنه سيكون من العار إذا حدث شيء ل شهادتكم."**(1)**. Ubu leaned back in his chair, a predatory smirk aimed at Gibbs. "I'm sure you'll soon find that I have nothing to do with your case, Agent _Gibbs_."

"Is that so." Gibbs stood with a flourish, buttoning a single button on his jacket as he leisurely made his way behind his suspect, the folder firmly gripped in his hand. He laid out the autopsy picture of Kevin O'Neil on top of the sketch. "I'm sure he'd say otherwise." Ubu turned his eyes aside but Gibbs continued. "What did you do as a child got broken bones? Did you just stand there and watch? Maybe you even joined in." he punctuated each point by tossing photos of Dick's more extensive injuries onto the table, each one making the man turn his head further away from them. "_Look at them_! _What_ did you do?" Gibbs slammed Ubu's head flat against the interrogation table.

"I laughed." Ubu grinned even wider before startling to chuckle. By the time Tony and McGee rushed into the interrogation room the chuckle turned into full out laughter. "فما استقاموا لكم فاستقيموا مشاهدة هذا الطفل لديك في وكيل خاص رعايتك، لأنه لن يكون هناك لفترة طويلة!" **(2)**

Gibbs paused at the door and turned slightly to look at him, ignoring Tony and McGee's alarmed looks. "سأكون رؤيتكم مرة أخرى." **(3)** the special agent smirked at the man's jaw dropped look before taking off down the hall, after all, there was an eight year old with a hit on his head that he needed to take care of.

oOo

"Is Roy and Ace still ok?" Dick asked, legs swinging back and forth as he sat on top of the bottom of the boat.

"I had Ziva tell Roy about the situation and Abby said that Ace is as happy as ever, if not a bit restless." Gibbs pulled the string for the light and placed a pile of files onto his worktable as the light flickered on.

"I bet he's getting all wriggly!" Dick giggled and slid into the boat through an unfinished gap in the side of the boat. "He and Bruce gets all overprotective if they can't see me for more than five minutes."

"Bruce?" Gibbs questioned even though he knew the answer.

"Bruce Wayne, he adopted me a few months ago." Dick leaned on a support beam. He grew a bit quiet as he could see the unasked question in Gibbs' eyes. "He got Ace only a week after my adoption. He said that Ace was there to protect me when he couldn't. I wish Bruce was here right now though…maybe then those five people wouldn't have died because of me. I should have stayed at the manor instead of going to Bab's."

Gibbs moved away from his work bench to kneel in front of the child. "It wasn't your fault."

Dick's blue eyes bore straight into Gibbs', "That's what they said about my mom and dad too."

"They?"

"Bruce, Alfred, Timmy, Jay, Dami, Barbra, Leslie, Roy, Barry, Wally, pretty much everyone who's close who knows the story." Dick's eyes wandered to his feet. "We were the Flying Graysons, we did the trapeze in Haley's Circus. A mob boss named Tony Zucco was harassing Pop Haley for money and when Mr. Haley told him no well, he loosened the bolts on the trapeze wire's and…" he shrugged. "When Bruce took me in, the only thing I could think of was taking my revenge on Zucco, I wanted to make him pay for what he did."

"But you didn't." Gibbs stated.

"No." Dick looked back up and quirked the side of his mouth in a half smile. "Bruce was the one who managed to convince me not to kill him…I almost did though. I tracked him down and cornered him, I dunno what happened but the last thing I could remember is kneeling on top of Zucco's bloody body and wanting to kill him…but then Bruce came up and managed to convince me otherwise. Right now he's rotting in a jail cell in a maximum security prison."

Gibbs eyed the boy in front of him, so young but having such a past so close to his own yet able to keep a level head, he was truly spectacular. "You did a good job, not killing him. I wasn't so lucky to have someone like Bruce to help me."

Dual blue eyes but of different shades met in understanding, "what happened?"

"My wife and daughter were both killed instantly in a car crash that was caused by a sniper killing the driver. My wife was supposed to testify in court as a witness to a murder. They were placed in witness protection but it didn't help like it was supposed to."

Dick stared at the much older man in front of him for a moment before hopping off of the boat. He stretched onto his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck, "It's ok. It's not your fault either."

oOo

"Father, Grayson is still in NCIS custody and your still in Barbados." Damian stared flatly at the man on the screen. They both knew that if he wanted to be back in the United States that he'd be there already.

"I'm not in Barbados." He responded instead of answering the obvious _why_.

"Are you on your way back?" Damian asked confused.

"No." oh how infuriating the Bat could be. Seeing his brother's twitching eye Tim stepped in.

"Jason reported to Ubu being in NCIS custody, their online records verify it as well. Dick is currently staying at an Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' house." Tim reported.

"Did you say Gibbs?" Bruce asked, hand resting on his chin in thought.

"Yea, you know him?"

Bruce was silent for a moment before, "I'll check in later." And the screen went black leaving the two thoroughly confused.

"I'm going to Grayson first thing tomorrow." Damian declared, straightening his posture in an attempt to look menacing.

"You wish, _I'll_ go. You can wait here for Bruce's call." Tim took a step up to him.

Damian narrowed his eyes, "Fine, we'll settle this like we always do."

"Fine by me." Tim narrowed his eyes back.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

oOo

The next morning found Gibbs sitting across from the still half-asleep acrobat. They both had a bowl of cereal in front of them and a glass of orange juice. Gibbs didn't bother to hide the smile that overcame his usually blank expression when Dick almost face-planted into his food because of how tired he still was. A stab of guilt hit Gibbs for having to wake him up so early but he had to head into work soon and the unfortunately meant that Dick had to come with him.

Dick was working on his the third near miss with his cereal bowl when the doorbell rang. Gibbs was instantly on his feet with his gun out and a now-wide-awake Dick secured behind him. His gun never wavered as he took silent steps to the front door to peer through the peep hole before huffing out a sigh and swinging the door open, though his gun had yet to be lowered.

"NCIS put your hands up and step away from the door." He shouted the moment the barrier of wood was out of the way.

"Whoah! We come in peace!" the sudden familiar voice had Dick gasping and scuttling out from behind Gibbs to launch himself at the newcomers.

"Dick!" Gibbs protested and shot out an arm to pull the child back to safety, but missed.

"TIMMY! DAMI!" the acrobat squealed in delight, latching an arm around each of his brothers' legs.

"Tt, Grayson relinquish your hold on my appendage." The taller more gruffer looking one huffed out.

"Hey Dick are you being good for the agents?" the other male asked, bending down to look over the younger. Gibbs didn't miss how his eyes narrowed at the child's still painfully obvious injuries.

"Drake stop frolicking around with Grayson when we have a gun still aimed at us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." A hand was produced. "My name is Timothy Drake and the dark one over there is Damian Wayne, we're Dick's older brothers."

oOo

Bruce was starting to get worried, no one was answering his calls to the cave. He needed Damian and Tim to go to Dick right away. Ras Ahl Ghul was not a man that was usually deterred and now that Bruce had uncovered what the immortal really wanted, Dick was going to need everyone's help. He might even need to call in the Justice League for this one…Bruce shook his head, no. They weren't needed, he still had the situation under control. He just hoped Dick would be safe while he's otherwise preoccupied. _Someone_ had to take down Ras, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let his sons anywhere near the madman.

**A/N: How was everyone's Easters? Good spring break? I updated much faster this time as an apology for the slight mishap. Forgive me? I love you guys DX**

**Princessalexandra0201- yea now that his brothers are around he's gonna be way more mischievous.**

**Ellamana- of course I'll finish this, I just had to do a few (lot) filler chapters cause I sorta…kinda…maybe haveforgottenwhatihadforaplotsoineededtostall, but! I remembered so now everything's back on track.**

**Guest- glad you're whelmed, stay traught =)**

**Nebelkind- I'm glad you like it, heeeeere's Dami! XD**

**Alexandria-likethecityinEgypt- Thou is now….IMMORTALIZED! Lol, Yea Jason's pretty BA as Red Hood and I love writing him being the older protective brother to a younger Dick, it's just too much fun. **

**Translations-**

**(1)- It would be a shame if something happened to your witness.**

**(2)- I'd watch that child you have in your care special agent, because he won't be there for long.**

**(3)- I'll be seeing you again.**

**These were translated via google translate so sorry for any inconsistencies. **

**Sorry again for the month mishap. I don't own NCIS or Young Justice, review please~! See you guys hopefully soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

Gibbs looked around the table and wondered not for the first time how his simple morning breakfast with Dick turned into a gathering.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Dick asked as he took a sip of his orange juice, needing two hands to lift the glass but ended up spilling a bit down his shirt due to the awkwardness of the cast.

"We were…concerned and since father is taking his time in Barbados despite the situation we've decided to come in his place." Damian replied as he used a paper towel to clean up the liquid, though Gibbs noticed that the eldest's eyes never strayed far from that of the cast.

"But how'd you know where I was?" he asked, tilting his head to the side questioningly. Gibbs ears perked at this, he'd also like to know. He didn't tell anyone who he couldn't specifically trust about where Dick would be staying.

"Alfred." Tim spoke up around a mouthful of bagel. While Gibbs' eyebrows furrowed in confusion Dick's face lit up.

"Alfie's here!? Like right now?" Dick scrambled off his chair and made a bee line for the front door, but before Gibbs could even move a muscle to stop him Damian had already shout out an arm to wrap around the littlest's waist.

"Yes Pennyworth's here. No you can't run out there to see him. Yes he'll be waiting to see you at NCIS headquarters. He insisted on talking to whomever treated your injuries as well as looking over their work seeing as to how they didn't take you to a hospital." The blood son said, his nose wrinkled during the last part as if it offended him.

"Sorry Dami, I just…you know…._hospitals_." Dick murmured, going slack in his brother's hold. Something seemed to dawn on Damian and Gibbs could've sworn he saw a flash of regret go across his face. Heaving out a sigh he hoisted Dick up and sat him on his lap pointedly ignoring the acrobat's questioning gaze, Dick blinked twice before beaming up at him happily.

"I love you too Dami!"

"I heard that you have a suspect in custody, is that true?" Tim asked Gibbs suddenly, making the agent wonder where these boys were getting so much unreleased information from.

"We do, but how d-."

"I demand to see this miscreant." Damian interrupted him, a look of pure malice on his face.

Not even waiting for Gibbs to answer Dick reached his arms up and locked them around his brother's neck, "You can't beat him up Dami, remember what Bruce said about it last time?" _last time?_ Gibbs wondered to himself.

"This time's different Grayson-!"

"Damian." Suddenly the eight year old sounded so much older, his voice took on a serious tone Gibbs had never heard him use before and the happiness on his face was now replaced by a stern glare.

"I apologize." Damian backed down, but Gibbs could see that he was planning something.

"So shall we get headed to your office Special Agent Gibbs?" Tim asked, once again drawing his attention away from the previous conversation. Gibbs stared at him about to ask what made him think he was invited to come along but decided against it. If they found Dick here they'd probably get their way into NCIS with or without his help.

Glancing forlornly at his diminishing coffee he decided to stop by a coffee shop on the way.

oOo

The moment they stepped out of the elevator Damian froze. Confused the group followed the trail of his eyes to a certain redhead.

"_Harper_." He hissed out as the teen approached them.

"Nice to see you too Damian." Roy sneered back, locking into a glaring contest with the oldest Wayny.

Tim sighed, "We might as well leave them be. They won't be moving anytime soon." A deep bark sounded in the office making Tim freeze. "Oh no." he whispered out. Standing down the hall was Ace. His sight locked onto the techie.

Dick grinned mischievously, "Get him boy!" that's all Ace needed to tear down the hall. Tim was barely able to take two steps back before he was tackled to the ground by the enormous dog.

"Gaah! Ace off! Dick!" Tim screamed as Ace attacked his face with slobbery kisses.

"Aww but Timmy Ace just missed you." Dick cackled before making his way to give Ziva a greeting and hug, ignoring his brother's screams for help.

"Hey there Dick, I see you've brought some people with you today. Are these your brothers you were talking about?" McGee asked after Dick also gave him a hug.

The acrobat's eyes lit up with excitement, "Ace! Bring Timmy here!" sure enough the Great Dane rounded the corner with a flailing full grown man's shirt clamped down tight between his teeth. "Good boy!" Dick cooed, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a bat shaped dog treat to feed him.

"Dick! I thought I told you to not do that anymore!" Tim grouched as he righted himself, dusting off and straightening his clothes.

"You did. I just decided not to listen." Dick grinned up at him. "Besides Timmy you need to meet Tim! You two act almost the same, you could be twins!"

"Uh…hi?" Tim said hesitantly, outstretching a hand.

"Hi." McGee took the offered hand and the two shook awkwardly.

"Tim show Timmy your super awesome hi-tech processing core!" Dick demanded, shoving Tim squared to the agents' desk.

"Young Master Dick! I do believe you know better than to demand for something in such a manner." A British accented voice sounded.

"Alfie!" Dick squealed excitedly. He bounded over to the man and wrapped both his arms around the man's legs in a hug, "I missed you!"

"And I you Master Dick. I do hope you've been on your best behavior. I wouldn't want these treats to go to waste simply because you were misbehaving." The butler produced a tin of cookies from behind his back and allowed the acrobat to devour it. "I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion Special Agent. However I simply could not leave the Young Master's brothers at home while I traveled here. For more reasons than one."

"It's fine so long as they destroy anything." Gibbs waved off the man's apology with another sip of his coffee.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like to speak to the medical examiner who treated the young master's injuries." Alfred continued.

"Who are you again?" Tony spoke up for surprisingly the first time.

"Oh, pardon me. I am Alfred Pennyworth. Butler and caretaker of the Wayne family."

oOo

"Alfred?"

"Donald?"

"Oh please Alfred, I keep telling you. Call me Ducky!"

"You two know each other?" Gibbs asked in surprise.

"Of course, I met Alfred here back in my days in England. This man got me out of many tight situations." Ducky said, yet to release his hold on Alfred's shoulder.

"Ah but remember Donald." Alfred tapped his pointer fingers to his lips twice, gaining a hearty laugh out of the doctor.

"My you haven't changed one bit Alfred. It's good to see you my old friend, but whatever brings you to my humble abode?"

"It's come to my attention that you've treated my youngest charge." The gentleman replied, getting straight to business.

"Ah yes! Richard, such a shame what happened to the boy, but it never occurred to me that he and your Richard were one in the same." Ducky pulled out his medical file of the acrobat. "Here you are, a complete write up of my diagnosis of the child. Feel free to look through it."

Seeing how the two elderly men were locked in an invigorating conversation, Gibbs was able to slip out of the morgue unnoticed. The day was starting to turn into a three coffee day.

oOo

Batman stuck to the shadows as he entered the Demon Head's room. As expected the man was alone in his study. It was a stormy night and the only light aside from the occasional flash of lightning emitted from the lit fireplace.

"What do you want with Dick Ras?" he rasped, emerging ever so slightly from the shadows.

"So you've arrived, detective. I must say, you've come a bit sooner than expected." The ancient man spoke, not bothering to turn around to address his old foe.

"I was in the neighborhood." Batman emerged completely. "You haven't answered my question."

Ras was silent for several more moments before looking over his shoulder at his greatest adversary, "Tell me, detective, when was the last time you have received word from your sons? I do hope no ill fortune has come upon them."

Batman's eyes narrowed at the threat and with the next flash of lightning the bat was gone.

"Fly away detective. Fly back to your nest. But tell me one thing. Who will you choose to save?"

**A/N: ok so I'm just setting up the stage for what's to come. Hope you're as excited for it as I am to write it~! sorry for being gone so long, I'm taking summer semester classes and it's eating all of my free time, anywho:**

**Steelec1- you'll see, though I'm sure you've already gathered by now an idea of why he didn't come back sooner.**

**Chise Sakamoto- thank you, I'm glad you like.**

**Guest- Hope this chapter didn't make you too gruntled, keep being you asterous whelming self!**

**Just a guest- ahhhh you're too sweet, your comment made me grin so wide that my cheeks hurt! To be honest with you I was seriously contemplating taking this fic down but your review and me deciding that this fic still has the potential to be salvaged has prevented me from doing so. So thank you =) and I don't mind craziness, I welcome it! so bring it on!**

**I do not own NCIS nor Young Justice. Sorry for lateness but again if I ever take too long to update for your liking feel free to email me at **_**rayanyamor **_** since I only check my PM box when I'm updating. Any who see you guys next chapter~! **

**Reviews makes things faster ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

Gibbs blinked once.

Then again.

Even as he repeated it once more the scene in front of him didn't change, so he used his thumb and index finger to rub at his eyes. Letting out a sigh he risked a glance up, but it was the same as before.

Sitting atop the director's desk without a care in the world was two small children. One a raven the other a ginger. A black Great Dane lay on the ground in front of it, boredly staring at the door where the special agent and livid director stood.

The sound of teeth grinding has Gibbs gaze sliding over to the other side of the room. Sitting at the only other table nearby was two older ravens on one side, and on the other was an older ginger. At the head of the table was a calm and collected butler who watched the squirming body atop the table with cold eyes.

And atop the table? Struggling against the zip ties, duct tape, and hand cuffs trying to break free was their missing prisoner. The very same person who was brought in for kidnapping, breaking and entering and so on was now covered in glitter, frills, bows, makeup, and blood.

"Gibbs!" Dick exclaimed, breaking his concentration away from the hand game he was playing with the red head. He didn't seem to mind at all about his surroundings. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Look! Wally's here! Wally that's the special agent I was telling you about! Remember? The one with the boat!"

"Wow! Do you really have a boat in your basement mister? What kind of wood did you use? How are you going to get it out of there when it's done? Dick said you didn't use power tools. What kind of tools did you use? Is this the first boat that you've built? Are there others? What are you going to do with your boat when it's done? Are you a fisherman? Why are you pretending to be an NCIS agent if you're a fisherman? Do you meet mermaids all the time? Did you like like the mermaids? Do you eat seafood? Does your mermaid friends get upset with you when you eat seafood cause you're really eating their friends? Do you eat your people friends? Are you a cannibal?! Is that why you're an NCIS agent? So no one would suspect that you eat people in your basement? Do you spend so much time in your basement because you're a vampire and the sunlight bothers your eyes? Is that why you eat people? Do you like drinking their blood fresh or do you save some for winter? Do you-!" a hand suddenly clamped down over the child's mouth, efficiently cutting off his endless questions.

"Sorry about that, he likes to ask a lot of questions." Dick smiled sheepishly before giving his friend a disapproving frown.

Gibbs blinked his eyes owlishly, between Wally and their tied up prisoner he wasn't sure which one he should address first.

Luckily it seemed as though the director had made a decision for him, "Why is our prisoner hog tied on my table, dressed up like a Barbie doll, but beaten like someone who went through Iraq with only a speedo as protection?"

"I do offer my sincerest apologies Mr. Director. I had left the children-." Alfred specified sharply, giving a pointed glare to those gathered around him. "-alone for a mere moment as I took some time catching up with Dr. Mallard, when I returned it was to this debacle."

"I regret nothing." Damian said out right as soon as Alfred had ended his sentence.

"You dislocated the guys jaw, broke his nose, gave him a concussion, and if I hadn't stopped you, you would've severed his femoral artery." Tim pointed out.

"Oh like you're any better mister broken legs." Roy retorted.

"And what are you right now Harper, the pot or the kettle? Need I point out the multiple broken ribs?" The trio broke out into fierce bickering, not noticing how Gibbs' eyes narrowed and that Dick had quieted. However the voice that broke then apart this time was unexpected.

"I don't care who's at fault. What I do care about is that you ignored my words and did exactly what I told you not to do." Hurt shone in vivid blue eyes and all three males looked away in shame.

"I-I apologize." Damian tried.

"You said the same thing before." Dick glared harshly and once again did Gibbs see the childishness of the boy be replaced with hardened seriousness. Damian's flinch was minute but still noticeable.

"I understand he's…" he briefly glanced at Gibbs. "connected, to your past but you can't keep going down this path, B wouldn't want that. None of us want that." Apparently Ubu was taken into interrogation for final questioning before being handed over to the CIA for reasons "classified". During this time however Damian Tim and Roy decided it'd be a great idea to show him why no one messed with Dick Grayson, and one thing led to another which ended up with them being gathered where they were presently. The makeup and frills were an unexpected but welcomed touch added by Wally who had unexpectedly came to visit his Uncle Barry earlier this morning.

"Dick." Wally hugged onto the raven's arm comfortingly. "It's ok, he only did it 'cause he was worried about you. We all were." A pout formed on his lips.

Dark locks hid Dick's bright blue eyes but when he looked back up they were filled with regret, he glanced over to Damian but didn't look him in his eyes, "I'm sorry." He murmured. His shiny shoes scuffed at the ground before he looked at Gibbs with determination.

With swift steps he made his way over to the special agent and beckoned him to lean down, once at a sufficient height Dick went onto his tip toes and whispered something into his ear. Gibbs lips twitched into a smirk and he pulled away and nodded his consent. Letting out a cheer Dick grabbed hold of Wally's hand and ran out of the room.

The group left behind blinked after them, "DICK!"

oOo

"You got roped into this too?" Tony asked as Ziva walked up behind him.

"Gibbs does not want him to be…unsupervised."

"For more reasons than one I assume." Tim chimed in from behind her, his eyes glued on the eight year old that was currently on the roof of the play structure. "Is he allowed to do that? Scratch that, how can he do that?"

"What I'm more confused about is how those three don't seem to mind, in fact they're acting like everything is normal." Tony pointed to where Damian, Tim, and Roy sat crowded on a bench, staring boredly at the young raven haired child with Ace lying at their feet.

How someone could think what the brunette was doing as boring that was beyond them. Dick flipped and twirled from play structure to play structure, doing complicated maneuvers and death defying stunts that had the agents on edge and fearing for the child's life. Wally sat on the swing sets, idly rocking himself back and forth as he watched his friend fly.

"Dick! Why don't you take a break now? I think you're giving the agents a heart attack." Tim called boredly at his brother, discreetly nudging his head at a figure resting behind a tree. Dick paused on top of the swing sets, balancing precariously on the thin bar before flipping off. Landing perfectly on the ground and only having to adjust the dark sunglasses he had to wear every time he went out. However, in doing so he also scared the life out of the agents.

"Dick you can't do that! What if you hurt yourself?" they scolded, grasping their chests as if it'd calm their pounding hearts, but the acrobat simply frowned up at them and stomped away with Ace at his heels.

"I am quite certain despite being government dogs that you have enough common sense to at least educate yourselves on your charge's past. If you have, then you should be more than aware of the fact that Grayson grew up as an acrobat. Stunts like these are nothing for him." Damian sniffed distastefully down at them before leaving to find his youngest brother.

"Even if he's an acrobat, that was years ago! He could have gotten seriously hurt doing some of those moves." McGee tried to justify.

"Actually Bruce encourages us to do whatever we deem best to keep in touch with our roots, within reason of course. He saw no problem with installing some gymnastic equipment in the extra gym along with some mats for Dick." Tim said with a shrug, following in the direction his previous two brothers had taken.

"You aren't following?" Ziva asked Roy who sat with both arms resting on the back of the bench, a straw from a long since abandoned drink poking out from between his lips. Wally sat on his lap, his small fingers messing trying to grasp the tube of plastic and each time he moved to grab it Roy simply used his lips to nudge it away.

"Nah, I'm sure they've found themselves enough trouble already." No sooner had those words left his lips did a scream sound from around the corner. Guns already ready in their hands the agents quickly ran to the sound only to stop short.

A man with a tan trench coat on was curled up on the ground being mercilessly kicked by Damian and an unknown stranger, Ace had his mouth firmly clamped down on the trench coat man's leg and was growling furiously. Meanwhile, Tim was distracting Dick with various ice cream flavors and toppings.

"He. Doesn't. Want. Any. Of. Your. Candy!" Damian ground out as he repeatedly rammed his foot into the would-be-kidnapper's ribs. The unknown man didn't even bother with words he simply attacked the other side with the same vigor, grounding out muffled curses here and there.

It took a good twenty minutes to rip Damian away from the beaten man, the unknown man simply stopped after fifteen and shrugged before taking a few steps away to light up a cigarette, Ace was actually the first to let go after five minutes so he could slink back to Dick's side.

"That swine is lucky that he got away with only that. Tt, trying to lure Grayson away with cheap confectionaries, who does he think he is." Damian had Dick up on his shoulders in an instant. "You're staying right there Grayson, you'd get into trouble if left to your own devices." He says this stoically but Tim doesn't miss the slight flush on his cheeks.

"Thank you for your help, but who are you?" Tony asked, holding his hand out to the unknown man.

"I'm Jason, uh, Smith. Yes, Jason Smith, that's my name. I'm a close friend of the Wayne's, you could say they're almost like my brothers." The Wayne boys all face-palm at Jason's antics.

Tony looked skeptically at the man but at their confirmations decided to let it go, "Well thanks. Though we should get going, if that person knew you were here that means there's bound to be others."

oOo

"Smith? Seriously? How much more suspicious could you get!? _Smith_, sheesh it's like you weren't trained at all! Why didn't you use one of your many aliases?! Instead you use _Smith_, and your real first name. Like they won't realize you look _exactly_ like the supposedly _dead_ Jason Todd. Do you even think before you act Jason!? What is Bruce going to say?" Tim groaned, his hands over his eyes with his head thrown back as he paced the room agitatedly.

"Hey I was told to stick around and keep an eye out for suspicious behavior from suspicious people! I was not expecting for you guys to show up and I sure as hell wasn't expecting to be questioned by an NCIS agent! My first name naturally slipped out since you know, _it's my name_." Jason jabbed a finger against Tim's chest.

As the two bickered Dick and Wally sat on either side of Roy chattering away happily to each other, filling the other in on when he had missed and events that had happened. Roy was busy making sure Wally didn't steal his stash off candy bars out of his inner jacket pocket.

With all of this commotion none of them noticed the missile until it was too late. The room they were in erupted with flames and debris, the shockwave sent them all flying into various objects. On the roof top parallel to their room was a League of Assassin's member, holding a recently fired rocket launcher. After confirming the hit he tapped a code through the communicator that hung at his waist. It was time to move in.

oOo

Before leaving the compound Batman tapped into all audio and video feeds. He was on his way to Washington DC when the transmitter crackled to life. "_Target confirmed. Move in on my count. Remember the Master wants them both alive, everyone else is simply collateral damage._"

Gritting his teeth Batman pressed harder on the gas controls, Ras Ahl Ghul was _not_ getting his hands on his sons. Not if he had anything to say about it.

**A/N: Yay the beginning of the end has begun muwahahahahah! College has gotten quite hectic and trying to understand chemistry is taking every ounce of my time. Truthfully I could have sworn I updated this along with the others back in august or something, but apparently not, whoops. But hey it's a full page longer as an apology for long A/N which is mostly review responses. **

**Princessalexandrea0201- and now a hyperactive Wally is added to the mix, what a bundle of crazy we have going on here.**

**Sapphire Roz- Sorry for the long wait, hope you still like it though.**

**Chise Sakamoto- Yeap, well Jason Smith XD but yea things'll hopefully all work out in the end.**

**Steelec1- while there is safety in numbers, there's also a higher danger. **

**Guest (1)- they usually do XD I just kinda didn't have enough time.**

**Heartbreakerninja- thank you, sorry for long wait!**

**Guest (2)- sorry for long wait.**

**Chimpy888- hopefully your beam'll stay on in future chapters XD**

**Guest (3)- the future chapters may get a bit disgruntled so enjoyed the gruntled chapters while they last XD**

**Just a guest- cyber hugs back! Yea, I've decided to stick with this to the end, I wont give up on my baby yet. Thank you so much for your support though, I really appreciate it!**

**LOVEYOURFANFIC- thank you so much! Please bear with my slow updates, this fic'll be completed eventually!**

**Emjayne- sorry for the long wait!**

**Mr. E Writer- (1) I'll add it to the list of series I have to binge watch XD glad you love it and I love your guest name. (2) I don't mind, I love it =) sorry thank you for informing me. I probably won't go back to fix it due to natural laziness but thank you!**

**Sparkly Palm Tree- (2) I'm glad you like it, thank you!**

**Faithandfamily1st- thank you! Sorry for long wait!**

**Guest (4)- sorry for such a long wait, life just got busy.**

**Iamtheonlyone- I did I'm sorry for the wait DX**

**Phew! All done, this is what I get for waiting so long. Sorry again for such a long wait! I do not own NCIS nor Young Justice, review please! See you all hopefully soon in the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Cold water rained down on the destroyed room but the smell of smoke and sulfur still hung thick in the air. The trill of the fire alarm was momentarily muffled by a raspy string of profanity that came from a pile in the corner of the room.

Jason wheezed out a lungful of smoke as he emerged from a pile of rubble that was once the ceiling. He limped over to the half intact couch nearby, biting back a moan of pain as the trip angered the large cut that went from his knee to ankle.

"Why is it that I always get blown up when I'm around you guys?" Jason grumbled as he realized the fire sprinklers soaked through his pack of cigarettes. As if in response to his open question the previously still body that was face down and near a wall twitched.

"Explosives just love you too much Jay, it has nothing to do with us." Tim groaned as he flopped onto his back, still half buried under a pile of singed wood and dry wall.

"That would sadly explain a lot actually." Roy chimed in, rolling out from under a bookcase that was only held up by an end table. He stiffly walked over to join Jason on the partial couch, groaning as leaning against the backrest alerted him to some nasty wounds and bruises.

"Only you imbeciles would discuss Todd's inadequacies during the aftermath of an explosion." Damian made himself known as he carefully removed a rather large and jagged piece of glass from his upper left arm, hissing as his hands slightly shook. Once out he flicked the glass away with disgust and glanced at their surroundings. His dark eyes narrowed as he found a distinct lack of small children. Just as he was about to voice his findings a gust of wind and a crash cut him off. A sudden laugh had them all turning to the concaved pile of bricks.

"All this water sucks, I've slipped eight times already and each time I crash Dick laughs at me!" Wally scowled, rubbing his momentarily sore nose.

"Stop crashing and I'll stop laughing." Dick easily responded with a shrug, slightly wincing as he remembered his torn stitches.

Tim materialized next to the youngest and sighed after a few moments of inspecting the injuries, "You're going to have to let Alfred take a look at that later. For now let's just wrap it, you three get over here too." He called over his shoulder to the others, already ripping apart his jacket.

"Did any of you catch sight of the wanna-be assassin?" Roy asked trying to keep his arms up as Tim bandaged his back.

"Aside from Damian? No, I was too busy arguing with Tim's ugly mug." Jason sat across from his fellow red head, softly smiling as Dick used his shredded pant leg as a make shift bandage.

"Shut it Todd. It was one of Grandfather's underlings, standards have obviously diminished seeing how we're still alive." Damian used one of Tim's sprinkler soaked strips to wipe away the still flowing blood, then using the same strip to tie around the wound to cover it from the elements.

"Hey, we need to focus. The water has our immediate electronics down, and I'm willing to bet that the rest of the building isn't in much better shape. Whether they succeeded or not doesn't matter, they'll still be coming to confirm the kill. In ideal circumstances we would be able to take them down easily. However I suspect that there will be agents here soon and the Wayne children can't suddenly go missing, nor can Queen's son. Wally and Jason are the only two right now that can move around freely." Dick quickly debriefed them, eyes constantly darting to the destroyed wall that opened to the outside as if waiting for someone to pop up and attack.

"They'll be curious about how we're virtually unscathed despite being ground zero of the explosion, also about how we were able to dress our own wounds." Tim mumbled to himself, chin trapped between his thumb and forefinger. "Jason give me your shirt."

"W-What!?" Jason turned as red as his natural hair.

"Roy, Dick and Damian, sorry but we're going to have to get rid of the bandages. Jason _shirt_. Wally you're going to need to go with Jason, if you two can make it to the car we have our uniforms packed in there." Tim gently helped Dick unwind his bandages before gathering the rest and shoving them in Jason's arms. "Take these with you, no need to have unnecessary questions about the strips."

"I'm staying here with Dick." Wally piped up, arms crossed. "Besides you guys don't have my uniform and Uncle B forbids me from running around without it." His green eyes lit up with realization. "Uncle B! he could help, and he won't be heavily watched like us. Jason and him could team up."

"Could work." Dick mumbled.

Suddenly the- surprisingly intact- door started to rattle and alarmed muffled voices could be heard through the wood. In a panic dick shoved Jason out through the opened wall, not worried in the slightest bit with the fact that they weren't on the ground floor.

oOo

"I leave you children alone for a mere second and look at the trouble you get in. Goodness, you are going to worry me into an early grave." Alfred scolded as he helped Ducky bandage up the guilty lot.

"It's not like we _asked_ to get blown up!" Tim protested, wincing as Alfred simply applied more disinfectant as a response.

"We shouldn't even be here. It's obvious that those plebian assassins are still out for us, the special agent himself is helping look for them even now. We should leave while we still can." Damian said with a set look. Before anyone could say anything the room was plunged in inky darkness. Dick could hear a faint rustling and several telltale thumps of bodies dropping before a cloth was clamped over his mouth, trying to scream out to alert the others he started to struggle.

"_Grayson!_ Urgh." He blearily heard Damian grunt before it was followed by a dull thud. He feebly clawed at the restricting hands, his strength rapidly diminishing.

"Damian? Dick? _Dick_?! You guys! Hang in there Dick, _Dick_!" but Tim's strained voice got further and further away and the last conscious thought he had was a complaint. _This happens _way_ too often, not asterous_.

oOo

Jason simply had to pull on his leather jacket and helmet, Alfred never packed him any extra guns. However Alfred _did_ pack the modified pistol, Bruce developed bullets that shot sedatives instead of bullets and gave it to him as a Christmas present. Sliding the weapon into the empty holster Jason double checked his utility belt one last time before heading off.

The main building just came back into sight when he had to hide behind a wall. A rather large group of assassins were suddenly fleeing the scene but Red Hood was only concerned about the two limp figures they carried. Dick and Damian. Biting out a curse he let them get a bit further away before following after them, he'd take them down the first chance he got. What Hood didn't expect, however, was them boarding a helicopter. That certainly put things into perspective. He shot off a grappling hook and braced himself for takeoff, he always hated riding outside of choppers and he knew this ride would be no different.

oOo

Tim couldn't help from berating himself. He had no only allowed his little brother to be taken (Damian was a grown man, he was perfectly able to handle himself and should have helped him with preventing Dick from being taken _again_) but Doctor Mallard and Alfred were both knocked out as well. Sure Tim had been subdued but he was able to take out a good portion of them before getting overpowered. His only hope was that Jason had seen them.

"Are you sure you three are alright? Can I get you anything, water maybe?" McGee asked, worriedly hovering around them. The three of them had roused a few hours after everything had calmed, finding themselves atop of the examination tables and Gibbs' team standing around them.

"For heaven's sake Timothy, we are perfectly fine. You shouldn't underestimate the sturdiness of us old men. I'm more concerned about those missing from our little party." Ducky waved away the concerned hands.

"Wally is with his Uncle and Ace in Abby's lab but it seems that Dick and Damian were both taken by the intruders boss." Tony reported.

"Why Damian too though? We already knew they were targeting Dick, but why take Damian? They left Tim so their goal isn't to hold the collective Wayne boys hostage." Tim wondered aloud.

"That is none of your concern." A gravelly voice sounded and a dark figured dropped to the ground from the ceiling.

"Th-Th-That's…" Tony stuttered.

"Batman." Gibbs stated bluntly, eyes never leaving the dark knight.

Said cape locked eyes with his observer as he straightened his posture, they continued their silent communication before the Bat nodded.

"It's been a while, Jethro."

**A/N: I PASSED CHEMISTRY! I **_**live**_**! Goodness gracious, I'm not even 20 yet I've pulled out six gray hairs this semester! College Chemistry isn't hard as long as the teacher explains it, mine didn't explain it at all. Anywho, MERRY belated CHRISTMAS and HAPPY belated NEWYEARS! How was your guys' Hollidays? I want all the embarrassing stories and tell me what the weirdest gift you've received. Whoever wins the weird and funny/crazy scale wins a chapter dedication whooo! I know, bestest thing ever.**

**HPPJHOO- Glad you love it, sorry for the wonky update schedule.**

**Wolfcry04- you're a mind reader man! Though only half since Dami got kidnapped too.**

**Sapphire Roz- He's gonna get even more amazing just you wait =)**

**Guest- Have an asterous holiday?**

**ameliacolors- It's reverse ages. So Dick is 8, Jason is like…I dunno late teens early twenties, Tim and Dami are probably mid to late twenties, early thirties if you wanna stretch it.**

**PikaWings- This is reverse Batfam so from youngest to oldest it's Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian. Damian says Roy is too immature for him, but really its cause he thinks Roy (not gonna be officially told in this story…yet…idk…) is taking Dick away from him, he's really possessive. Zyou're half correct. Nope just the bat boys, may introduce Superman in civvies later…remind me XD.**

**Just a guest- I'm doing the prerequisites for the Respiratory Therapy program, hopefully (if things go well) I'll be able to apply for the program after next year. This fic is just so insane right now, like I've said in previous chapters, I forgot what I was going to do with it so now I'm kinda scrambling and making it up as I go. However, there will be a more organized fic after this one that I'll start. Haven't seen Merlin yet (been busy) but have been meaning to. Is it good? Thank you so much as always!**

**poohbear123- THANKYOU!**

**Guest- sorry for wonky updates.**

**dragonlovewater- aww, so I can't just kill of everyone in a massive explosion? Boo.**

**FleetingWriter- AAAH! You have an account! Yay! Next chapter is gonna have a **_**lot**_** probably be the longest unless I break it up, hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Vi-Violence- Wally is around Dick's age, like 10 or something. Roy is more around 15ish, give or take a few years.**

**Kairi102- thank you so much! I'm glad you like it.**

**Wow I really do need to start updating more frequently. Sorry again for the long wait! You can go riot my chem teacher, it's all his fault. Oh, I've taken up watching One Piece (if anyone watches it) and it **_**murdered my heart**_** so this story may or may not have a happy ending. I do not own NCIS nor Young Justice! Take care! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

Waking up to the pounding headache caused by chloroform was sadly a common occurrence for Dick. Waking to being bound, gagged, and blindfolded was _also_ a sadly common occurrence for him as well. However, waking up with a killer headache, bound, gagged, and blindfolded while lying down on a comfy plush couch was sadly _not_ a common occurrence. Being quite content with where he was and already having a pretty clear idea of whose hands he was in Dick didn't bother with trying to free himself from his bonds.

"I see you've awakened." A voice sounded and with the faint rustling of cloth he could see again. Taking a brief moment to survey he found that he was in a bedroom, an unconscious Damian was laid out on the king sized bed and across from him was a table with a vast array of foods.

"Talia, always a pleasure to see you." Dick drawled, squirming himself up into a sitting position. "However, next time I'd appreciate it if you didn't involve sedatives and brute force. Speaking of which, what did you do to Dami?"

"Richard, I suppose I should apologize for your mishandling. But enough of that, let's eat." She untied him and guided him to sit in a chair. "As for Damian, I am afraid the extent of his sedative immunity made brute force the only viable option. Though I must say having my son back is very nice."

"You lost the right to call him that years ago." Now free to move around, Dick ignored the food and crawled onto the bed besides his brother. "Dami. Come on Dami time to wake up." Shifting to his hands and knees the acrobat gently poked and prodded his brother, slightly frowning when he found a rather large bump on the back of his head. "Dami!" he shoved at his shoulder only to have his brother scowl at him in his sleep. "Oh well, you've brought this on yourself." Disregarding Talia's questioning glance he stuck his two pointer fingers in his mouth and jabbed them into each of his brother's ears.

"Gah!" Damian jolted awake and reflexively had Dick pinned.

"Morning big D!" the acrobat said cheerily, shifting slightly in order to lessen the pressure on his injuries.

"Grayson." Damian instantly eased off, letting the younger to regain his sitting position. "How many times must I inform you not to awaken me in such a way?" he sighed and softly rubbed at the bump. It didn't take long for his eyes to land on Talia.

"Good evening my son." Her honey voice caused his breathing to speed up and soon he looked as if he were hyperventilating. His heartbeat was pounding loudly in his ears and his grip on the sheets below tightened painfully, his vision started narrowing.

"-mi, Dami, Damian! Snap out of it!" small arms encircled his neck and soon Damian's breathing was back under control and his vision cleared. As his heartbeat slowed he was able to return Dick's embrace.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm okay Grayson. Thank you." Talia watched the scene with bored eyes, not moving towards them in the slightest.

"I must say Damian, I am disappointed." She popped a red grape between her lips. "I sent you to stay with your father in hopes that you'd learn how useless his ways were and come back ready to begin a new extensive training. However it's already been more than two decades and you have chosen to take your father's legacy over your grandfather's. You've grown weak and I have no use for a son like that."

"Relax Dami, don't let her get to you. You'll just be giving her what she wants, a rise out of you." Dick warned, placing a hand on his arm.

"We are leaving mother. I don't know why you have taken us here in the first place but we refuse to remain. Come along Grayson, we need to find a plane." Damian hoisted Dick onto his shoulders since the eight year old was more injured than him. "How are your stitches?"

"…I think Alfie's gonna be angry again." The acrobat murmured into dark hair.

"How bad is it?" Damian started making his way to the grand doors of the room.

"I don't think the stitches are really attached anymore, maybe to one side but I doubt it's keeping anything together much." Frowning at his brother's assessment he quickly sat Dick back down on a chair and scowled at the sight of blood seeping through the boy's shirt.

"What exactly caused this wound Grayson?" he asked trying to distract his brother as he examined the wound.

"Oh, umm…it may or may not have been…a uh….knife." Dick mumbled, head down and eyes drooping.

Biting back a curse Damian ran to grab the bed sheet he quickly tore it into shreds and started bandaging the wound, ignoring the disgusted look the female Al Ghul gave.

"That was specially imported. Now it's gone to waste on that Romani trash." Talia sneered. Damian's blood started to boil again and he was faintly surprised that his teeth had yet to crack from the pressure he was applying to them.

Dick tugged at his sleeve meekly. "Let it go Dami, she's not worth it."

"_She's_ not, but you are Grayson!" Damian's shout silenced the room and biting out a _Tt_ he finished the task at hand and repositioned Dick back on his shoulders, moving him more carefully this time around. "The pressure will help slow the flow of the blood but this is just buying us time, we'll stitch you up when we arrive back home."

Dick was silent for a moment and Damian refused to acknowledge the panicked skip in his heartbeat. "Thanks big D."

Fighting back a growing smile Damian strut towards the doors once again. Dick lifted his head when is brother's movements halted suddenly. Before he could question what was wrong Damian swiftly made his way back in front of his biological mother.

"We are _leaving_ Talia. Unlock the doors." Dick's eyes widened. Never before had Damian referred to his mother by her first name.

"Your grandfather has requested your audience and it'd be most unwise to refuse."

oOo

"Are we going to talk about how those two knows each other?" Tony loudly whispered to the others.

"Where would we start? They're obviously avoiding any explanations." McGee whispered back.

"In case you two have forgotten, my _brothers_ have been _kidnapped_, and you two are over there gossiping like old ladies!" Tim's face turned red from repressed rage even though his voice was kept at an even indoor level.

"That's quite enough Master Timothy." Alfred sounded from behind the group.

"But Alfred-!" Tim started to protest only to have a thermos shoved into his hands.

"I have noticed that you have yet to allow yourself a decent sleep Master Timothy and took it upon myself to bring you some coffee." Alfred continued, undeterred by the interruption.

"You're the best Alfred." Tim instantly began guzzling down the caffeine laced liquid, not paying much mind to how the butler gently eased him down into a nearby office chair. "Alf…did you…" but his sentence never finished and soon the techy Robin was fast asleep, his thermos swiftly saved from spilling out on the floor by the culprit.

"A mild sedative always does the trick to help him sleep." Alfred threw the team a wink as he rolled the sleeping young adult away and into the elevator.

"Shut your mouth DiNozzo." Tony jumped as Gibbs and Batman materialized behind him.

"B-B-Boss-!" but his stuttering only earned him a head slap into silence.

"We've deduced where the Wayne boys are being held." An image of a desert base was pulled up one the monitor.

"Unfortunately the Batwing can only carry two." Batman broke in looking out of place in the brightly lit office. "We can leave now, I assume you won't mind a quick stop by the Batcave to stock up."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Gibbs' lips, "You still have that dinosaur in there?" he lightly teased as he followed the caped crusader to the elevator.

"And your beloved coffee maker as well." They heard Batman retort before the doors closed.

"Gibbs has been in the _Batcave_ before?" McGee asked in gawking wonder.

"Gibbs has a _coffee_ maker in the Batcave, I say he's been there more than once." Tony pointed out.

oOo

"I can't believe I'm stuck with the guy in long underwear." Red Hood grouched over his headset as he twisted himself out from the bottom of the helicopter, it was one hell of a long ride and his legs had gone numb.

"It beats being alone though doesn't it?" The Flash asked cheerily. Unlike his companion, it took the Fastest Man Alive mere moments to get where they were now.

"I'm starting to think I'd be better off otherwise." Jason murmured to himself, rechecking the darts in his gun.

"_Enough with the bickering guys, Batman and Gibbs will be on their way after a quick stop by the cave. Meanwhile why don't you guys map out the vantage points and escape route options. Heck if you can try patching me into their computer systems and maybe I'll be able to see what we're up against._" Tim's voice crackled back at them.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your PDA in a twist Replacement. Wait, how are you even managing this? Aren't you under lock and key by the Naval brigade?" Hood asked as he climbed the side of a nearby building, glaring up at the red speedster that stood above him fake yawning into his hand.

"_Thanks to Alfred's sedatives they expect me to be out until tomorrow, I wonder what they would do if they knew I would only be out for less than an hour._"

"Uh-oh, how did you piss him off this time?" usually the butler didn't pull out the sedatives unless they did something especially bad.

"_He might've noticed that I haven't been sleeping much since Dick has been missing. I thought I was doing a better job at hiding it but I should've known better._ _Anyways, are you going to find me a terminal or what?_"

"Already plugged you in Replacement, in the meantime however I'm going to go and have a little fun with some explosives. Find me if anything goes wrong." Jason waved over his shoulder at the Flash before jumping off the building onto the top of a passing by canvas vehicle.

oOo

"I do not answer to you anymore Grandfather." Damian stated as soon as he was forced into the council room. "I request that you allow Grayson and I passage to leave at once."

Ra's Al Ghul didn't bother with turning around when he addressed his grandson, "Must I remind you on how you are to address me? No matter, there's still time yet to reinstate manners into you. Your concern for the circus orphan is interesting however. Wasn't it not too long ago that you tried killing him? You had such potential back then."

Damian's eyes darkened and he was suddenly upset with himself for finally breaking his habit of carrying poison laced blades around with him everywhere. Even if Grayson was the one to insist on it, look at where they were now. "I will not ask you a second time Grandfather."

"Do you know why I had you two brought here Damian?" Ra's finally turned and faced his grandson head on. The small gasp that drew itself from the blood son was more from shock than worry.

"It's time for the next Demon Head to inherit my legacy, and I _will_ have a successor. One way…or another."

**A/N: See! I told you better updating schedule…ish. Though I will admit, this is a backup one, but it's still a chapter nonetheless. Next chapter will be a glimpse of our two favorite stoic males. However the next chapter'll probably be a while cause I'm taking Anatomy and Physiology this semester, already dying, though not the same dying as in chemistry (thank God) just a LOT of stuff to memorize in such little time. Anyways THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**

**Grizzlybear2000**

**For winning the "who got the weirdest thing for Christmas challenge". **

**Review response time!**

**Faithandfamily1st- yeah…it doesn't get easier XD**

**Skystar901- muwahahahah that's the question isn't it? **

**Steelec1- Good cause there's more questions to come. Oh! I **_**knew**_** your name was familiar, you're from Batfam Mayhem too! =) thanks for reading this as well!**

**Grizzlybear2000- I'm glad you like, and yes that is definitely a weird present. Not even having the plus of being comfy either, shame shame. **

**FleetingWriter- your review was so much fun to read! Passing chem simply means I don't have to retake it XD. Sorry none of your questions have been answered yet but they will be!...eventually. No presents though, such sadness. If I knew you irl I'd give you one! I got $50 and a strabucks gift card. You could've given her candy coal ;). I'll definitely watch Merlin, though it'd probably wait till I have a semester off so I can actually watch it. Hope everything's awesome and you have a great day/night!**

**Cerulean Serendipity- yea, it's easy after understanding it luckily. Thank you!**

**Vi-Violence- Yea chemistrys and biologys are hard. I'm up to date and eagerly awaiting more, I want to know more about the Heart Pirates so badly DX! **

**Heartbreakerninja- you'll find out…soon…maybe…or I can keep it a forver secret muwahahahah!**

**REVERSEDROBINS62- I do have Batfamily Mayhem, it's not completely reverse age but there's a good amount here and there. Thank you so much, your compliments are amazing XD! You're definitely NOT a bother so don't worry about it =) I'm glad you love it so much. After this fic ends I'm planning on doing another NCIS Batfamily crossover though I dunno if it'll be under young justice or batman category yet. I'll let everyone know when I decide though. **

**You guys are all such amazing people, your reviews motivate me to actually write the chapters and I'm excited to hear back from you all on your thoughts when you see what I have planned. I can't say how many chapters are left cause that's not how I write but we're nearing the end stretch. Thank you all so much for sticking through this with me for so long and I deeply apologize for the spastic updating schedule. **

**I do not own Young Justice or NCIS, hang in there you guys! Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

"I'm saddened that it has come to this child, I had hoped that you'd choose differently from your foolish father. I now see that we have granted you with too much free will." The sharpened point of an ancient sword was pressed threateningly against his throat. However Damian's attention wasn't on the man in front of him, his eyes were locked on the struggling form of his youngest brother who was thrashing with what little energy he had left against the restraints of the ancient chair he was strapped to.

If he had chosen differently earlier, would Grayson be free right now?

Earlier:

"It's time for the next Demon Head to inherit my legacy, and I will have a successor. One way…or another."

"Your words hold no meaning to me. Grayson and I together will depart from this cursed place and you will not stop me grandfather. I refuse to continue to be your puppet." Damian spat, feet already turning to leave.

"You may no longer see yourself as my puppet, but your strings are not cut." Damian's retreat slowed to a halt, his head was lowered and his tightly clenched fists were trembling. "I may no longer be your so called puppet master, but your strings were merely passed to another. Do you honestly believe the detective is not manipulating you?"

"He's not like you, he lets us make our own choices even if they're wrong!" he defended.

"Indeed they may be subtler, but a puppet master is skilled at the art. He allows you to believe you have choices but don't let it fool you, in the end the puppet master always gets what he desires. At least I don't bother with trying to hide it, take this for example." Ra's waved his arm to the side, drawing his grandson's attention to a curtained arch. With a flourish of red the curtains fell away revealing the bound acrobat.

"Grayson!" his brother shouted in alarm. Growling he turned to the man responsible. "Release him, he is of no use to you."

"On the contrary, he has quite the potential. I have already stated it previously; I _will_ have a successor." The demon head moved behind Dick's chair, resting his hands on the backrest almost possessively. "While he may not have the ideal bloodline, he will still do nicely. He's still young enough to be molded."

This made Damian seethe, how _dare_ he even suggest such a thing. "If you dare lay a hand on him-!"

"I'd watch your tongue child, I have been lenient as of far but my patience is not unlimited. It's time for you to learn your place." Damian once again returned his attention to Dick, his younger brother looked rather annoyed than scared but still. His face seemed paler than before. It seems that Grandfather hadn't taken the necessary precautions to ensure his "successor's" wellbeing.

With a roar of outrage Damian rushed at the man, not minding that he was defenseless. This ultimately lead to his downfall. Ra's Al Ghul wasn't called the Demon Head for nothing after all. In no time Damian found himself with his back against the cold stone floor with the man he had long ago looked up to standing above him, sword mere centimeters away from taking his life.

oOo

"I see a lot has happened since I was last here." Gibbs commented as he returned from his self-approved tour around the Batcave.

"…yeah, especially the last five years." Batman quietly said, his form hunched over the Batcomputer.

"…I saw the display case. Why didn't you tell me Bruce?" Gibbs asked after a long moment of silence.

Batman pushed the cowl off his head, the worried father known as Bruce Wayne taking his place. "I've had a lot on my plate Leroy. These last few years have been especially rough."

Gibbs watched the man he's known for so long sag into the black chair in front of the computer, suddenly looking even older than himself. "You know…you've come a long way from the rookie I taught to shoot." Gibbs moved closer when he saw the billionaire twitch. "I nearly died with laughter when you told me you wanted to learn how to shoot something from miles away, but not with a gun. I thought you'd lost it. But given what you've been through, I can't say I blame you."

It all started back when Batman was still just an idea. Billionaire Bruce Wayne was undergoing various rigorous training from around the world. Learning from the best of the best and of course when it came to marksmanship Leroy was the trustworthy sensible choice.

"Yet you still agreed to train me."

"…yes. I did. Because I saw myself in you and I knew that if you were left alone you'd do something that'd change you forever. You're not a killer Bruce. In all the years we've known each other that much is obvious." Gibbs merely stated frankly. Bruce stared at him with an unreadable expression before shaking his head with a smile and pulling back on his cowl. "You never mentioned to me that you took on another kid. Nor did you think to inform me of your other children's visits. I almost shot them simply because I didn't know who they were, not like you've ever bothered to introduce us."

"Dick just joined us less than a year ago, his wounds are still fresh and painfully similar to the rest of the family's." Batman pulled up a few new windows, ignoring the later part of the agent's comment. "He's told me. Still, don't you think he's a bit young to be out in the field?"

"Dick is still in training, he's only been out on patrol a few times to wet his feet. Speaking of which," a series of beeps went off, signifying the completion. "it seems our ride is done being filled up. We need to get moving, I assume you've stocked up?"

"You know that I have." Batman started walking away when Gibbs continued. "We will be continuing our discussion Bruce, you won't get out of it that easily."

The haunting images of a still tattered form that hung heavily in his arms resurfaced. **(1)**

"I don't expect anything less from you Leroy."

oOo

Jason found himself having to consciously move his hands away from his holstered gun once again.

"-but never, and I mean _never_, try replacing milk with hot sauce. Spicy cocoa puffs are _not_ something that'll stay down. Oh! Speaking about staying down, there was this one time in New Orleans-." The Flash continued to yammer on, not the least bit deterred from the one sidedness of the conversation. He had been talking Jason's ear off for the last few hours and the Red Hood was about to do something drastic just for a few minutes of quiet.

Just as his finger started to play with the trigger again the comlink in his ear crackled to life. "_Red Hood are you in position?_"

"Ready and waiting for ya Bats, seriously could you _take_ any longer? I can't believe you left me with motor mouth for so long." He responded, ignoring Flash's offended _hey!_

"_How is the situation inside?_" Batman continued, ignoring his complaints.

"Figures you wouldn't care." He muttered. "Anyways you need to either let me start killing people or get here faster cause stuff is going down and the situation doesn't look good for the baby bird and demon spawn."

There was a tense silence and Jason half expected the man had hung up when it crackled once again, "_Get into position, I want you to have a clear view on Ra's at all times. Tell Flash to meet me at the coordinates I'm sending now. Batman out._" With that the line was dropped and Jason sighed. Of course leave him to the boring work of waiting.

Jumping up to a nearby roof to find a better position Jason called over his shoulder, "The coordinates should come any second now. You better be headed off before Bats gets here." A sharp grin grew on his face. "It's about time things started to get interesting."

oOo

"I can't believe Gibbs made us wait behind while he gets to go off and get this guy." Tony complained from where he pouted at his desk, eyes locked at the empty table that belong to Gibbs.

"There's no helping it Tony, besides we'd be useless in that team up. Just be happy knowing that if anyone can get the Wayne boys back in one piece, it's those two." McGee tried to console. Usually that was Ziva's job, but she was on her way downstairs to check on their left over drugged Wayne boy charge.

"You don't know that, what if-." It was at that moment a commotion started up. The two male agents were quick to their feet and their guns at the ready. "Federal Agents, freeze!" Tony yelled, not caring that the fact was a given seeing as to how they were in _NCIS Headquarters_. He was about to repeat his demand when he ran straight into a person, his nose exploding in pain.

"Sorry about that, didn't see you there." A friendly yet stern voice sounded. Holding his nose, he looked up with watering eyes that instantly locked onto the man's chest. "We didn't mean to stir up such a crowd, but it's come to my attention that you have recently been in contact with Batman. Is he still here?"

Tony was frozen on the spot, not even noticing the other people behind the man questioning him. His eyes were too busy studying every detail of the "S" shield emblem that decorated the man's chest. All he was able to breath was one word.

"Superman."

**A/N: Dun **_**dun **_**DUN! How is it so far? You likey? I tried answering some questions in this chapter but feel free to let me know if you still have any. SO! I have finally come to the decision(ish) to go through medschool to become a hospitalist (doctor in hospital). However to do so I'd be going to college out of country, leaving everything familiar behind. Then again, I do have to sprout my wings eventually right? But what if I don't get in or don't succeed? That'll be 10 years down the drain. But I don't want to look back when I'm 30 (cause I'll turn 30 whether I like it or not no matter what) and have any regrets. I do admit I still have a lot of research to be done as well as premed degree to think of, but I think that I can do it…possibly…maybe…but it'd be fun. Hard and exhausting and probably have times where I'm ready to give up, but fun and I'll come out of it stronger. Really the only reserves I have about this is the whole moving countries thing. It'd be a great and life changing experience but it'd be an experience that I'll remember forever. Ugh, I'm bad at installing confidence into myself. Anywho, enough about me as always. HEY I KNOW! Tell me what you hope to become in the future and/or what you are in the present as a profession~! **

**(1) This is in reference to SPOILERISH ALERT Jason's "death" scene.**

**Faithandfamily1st- muwahahahah everything is up with that devious madman.**

**Sapphire Roz- hope it was worth the wait!**

**Kaiiri102- thank you =)**

**FleetingWriter- I'm so happy you like it so much =) Tim's up cause he- like all bats- have a certain level of immunity to various drugs and sedatives. That'd be so funny if Gibbs built boats in the Batcave XD. But I have to study hard! We're learning the skeletal system and our test it Tuesday, do you know how many bones and parts and processes and regions there are in just the skull alone!? Thank you for your lovely review though! It was super sweet and motivating and I'm excited to see this story finally start to finish. **

**Heartbreakerninja- It would be hilarious, might include that next chapter…remind me XD**

**Guest-I hope it's safe to assume the guest reviews are from the same person, but if not then they're numbered according to chapter: (11) more to come soon(ish) don't worry! (4) yeap (9) yeap, crazy right? XD**

**Pipe Dream- WHOOOO OVERLOOOOOAAAD! Thanks for your enthusiasm =) **

**REVERSEDROBIN62- Don't worry about it, you're not getting to be a pain, I enjoy your reviews immensely! Thank you so much, I'm super happy you like how I write and that you're super excited for the coming chapters, it helps motivate me to get them out faster. Unfortunately update speed is pretty slow because of the hard workload I have with a&amp;p right now, but I still hope you continue to enjoy this all the same!**

**Thank you all once again! I super appreciate the fact that you take the time to leave reviews and I hope that by me responding to them that you understand that it really does mean a lot to me. **

**I do not own Young Justice or Batman, I hope you all have a wonderful day and/or night! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

"I can't believe they just left us behind! He's our brother too!" Kid Flash whined for the umpteenth time. From his back Speedy rolled his eyes in exasperation, even if it was slower he should have taken the extra Arrow Jet instead.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Now quit being butt hurt about it and hurry up! The longer we take the longer Dick's in trouble!" the red head bopped his fellow ginger on the head gently before returning to hanging on tightly, falling off a speedster going top speed was not on his to-do list of the day.

"Hey look it's Hood!" the sudden skid to a halt launched Speedy over his shoulders to land on the sanded hill with an _oomph_. "Hiya Hood!"

Speedy took the time to force air back into his lungs before getting up and off the ground, once he was upright he was met with the sight of a helmetless Red Hood bashing his head against a building's wall while muttering, "Just when I got rid of the other one."

oOo

"What do you mean he left?" Green Arrow groaned with his head in his hands.

"He and Special Agent Gibbs are in pursuit of a suspect." A voice suddenly sounded from behind the group. Ziva David had just returned upstairs accompanied by a half awake looking Timothy Drake.

"Superman?" Tim asked in confusion, eyebrows scrunched up though a sleepy haze.

"Tim?" the man in blue asked back equally confused.

"You two know each other?" Tony asked with a slightly raised voice.

"Yes, the Justice League has been called in on several occasions to assist the Batman with the Wayne Boys." Wonder Woman responded.

"Hello, I'm Anthony DiNozzo. You must be Wonder Woman."

"Aaand we've lost him so in his place I'll ask; how come the Justice League is called in so often that you're such close acquaintances?" McGee stepped in.

"Bruce Wayne's wards are high profile citizens in Gotham, which is never a good thing to be." Tim answered his counterpart.

"Which one, being Bruce Wayne's ward or a high profile citizen?" McGee was answered with an amused smirk and silence.

"I'm going to need a moment with Mr. Drake, we just need to ask him a few questions. While we're talking the League would be grateful if you could give us the coordinates that Batman and Agent Gibbs are headed to." Green Lantern cut in while Superman steered Tim away from the NCIS agents.

Once they were sufficiently out of ear shot Tim shed the carefree guise of Tim Drake- billionaire ward- and emerged analytical Red Robin. "Have you heard anything from B yet?" he asked in a low voice, alert eyes keeping him aware of his surroundings.

"Why do you think we're here? None of us have had any contact with you Bats for the last month, we were worried! Then we hear from Arrow that Roy was suddenly heading to NCIS headquarters and knew that you guys had to be involved somehow." Lantern ran a stressed hand through his hair.

"B and special agent Leroy Gibbs are probably already at the League of Shadows base to retrieve Damian and Dick who got captured earlier." Tim flickered his eyes to the side, more out of hesitance than anything. "could you…you guys need to get there. Now. I think B is going to do something he regrets. I'd go myself but Timothy Drake is under tight surveillance by the NCIS agents and it'd look suspicious if you suddenly took me into Justice League custody."

"What do you mean Batman's going to do something he regrets?" Superman asked suddenly, hand resting on the youngers shoulder but Tim simply shook his head and walked away. If these people couldn't see the impending doom that showed in his mentor's recent actions, then they'd still be clueless even if he took the time to explain it to them.

oOo

"How are we going to get Golden Boy and Demon Child out of there? The place is swarming with League of Shadows Ninjas and who knows what else in security measures. No doubt the two have gotten themselves into heavy guard or is being held by the Demon Head himself. If we waltz in there batarangs a blazing they'd no doubt end up with a hole through their heads." Jason said, finger absent mindedly playing with the trigger of his gun as he eyed the armed trucks entering and exiting the compound.

"We need to catch them by surprise. Get in, get the boys, get out. We will finish this fight another day, our primary goal is to get the two safely out of the enemy's hands and bac home." With that Batman opened up the back of the plane (something Jason didn't know it could do) and out came a frightening mass of black fur and muscles.

"Oh great, you brought the mutt." Red Hood growled at the dog who growled back equally as vicious. "I'm pretty sure the Shadows would notice this beast."

"I've got that covered."

oOo

"Doesn't he mean _we_ got this covered." Speedy grumbled as he lead the way through the complicated ventilation shafts that Batman claimed to have been "forgotten" in the remodeling after the recent destruction of the base.

"Hey at least he trusts us enough with this. Small wins." Wally shrugged, his green eyes alight with the sense of adventure. Grumbling Roy kept moving forward until they suddenly the two fell through the floor that suddenly gave out beneath them.

"Get off!" the older red head grumbled, shoving the younger off of his back with a groan, but the younger was already up and poking his nose into things he really shouldn't.

"Where are we?" Wally quickly zipped around the rustic room, stopping every now and then to inspect something that caught his eye before continuing his inspection.

"Stop running around you nitwit! What if you trip an alarm!?" Roy hissed, a practice hand darting out and seizing the speedster by the collar of his uniform.

However instead of struggling to get free like Roy expected him to the child simply stood in silent awe. "Roy." Wally breathed out, wide eyes locked on what was inside a Plexiglas case.

"Wally. No."

oOo

"Not another step further Detective." Ra's voice boomed before he got further than half way through the illuminate room.

"Where are my children Ra's?" Batman growled, his patience nonexistent.

But the Demon Head simply continued on as if not hearing him, "your skills are slipping, you've become careless. Perhaps you become reckless when the lives of your own is on the line, usually you are able to prevent things like this from happening." Two of his guards emerged from a side hallway dragging a limp captive between them. The dark knight's eyes narrowed as he recognized the person as the Flash, and judging by how his legs were sprawled at abnormal angles the speedster's legs were broken.

"What do you want Ra's?" if the Flash's legs weren't set soon they would heal crookedly and have to be re-broken if the speedster were to have any hope of running again.

"I have what I want detective, however I seem to have a surplus of it. So I've chosen to be merciful and let it be your choice." Ubu came out from the left with a half aware Dick Grayson secured in front of him, a gun pressed firmly against the boy's temple. Dick overall looked horrible, his bright blue eyes were now dulled and glazed over in a haze, blood had started to pool underneath him from the multiple lacerations covering his body but mainly from the red stained crude bandage. From the right emerged Talia with a strangely cooperating Damian, however after a quick assessment Batman noticed his eyes locked on the frail looking from of Dick. So they were using Dick as leverage to keep the ex-successor under control.

"Choose beloved." Talia crooned, her hands running through Damian's hair. Said person seethed at her very touch. "Which do you choose to give up, your blood son? Or the orphaned gypsy trash that you've decided to take in?" Damian's muscles rippled as he bristled besides her and if Batman hadn't had such extensive training he would've done the same if not more.

"I'll be taking them both with me, _all_ of us will be leaving here." Batman stated, not forgetting the still figure of the Flash on the floor. He started forward only to be halted again by the click of the gun's safety being disabled.

"Another step and his brains'll be on the floor." Ubu threatened, the barrel of the gun pressed harder against the boy's temple as a warning before he crossed over towards his master and handed off the child.

Ra's withdrew a ritual dagger from his cloak, holding it hard enough against Dick's neck that a small stream of blood started to flow. "It is your choice detective, but at the end of the night only one child will be coming home with you."

oOo

"Damn motor-mouth, just had to get captured. Oh Red Hood, crawl through the vents even though I know you hate small spaces. Oh Red Hood, make sure you're in position to grab Flash to safety." Jason mocked as he crawled through one of the many ventilation shafts. "I'm supposed to be the hot headed one of the family B, so don't do anything stupid."

oOo

"Wally! Not, _yet_!" Roy strained against the struggling speedster.

"It's close enough! Lemme push it!" Wally pushed against his arms with all his might, trying to get closer to the consul. Sitting innocently under the plexiglass case was a large, shiny, bright red button.

"You know if we're too early Batman would kill us! Just wait for it." Roy's eyes were locked on the single analogue clock in the room. "Waaiit for it." The red second hand ticked tauntingly. "Waaiit…and…now!"

oOo

Jason reached a suitable vantage point in the vents and was about to stealthily make his way out of his cramped confines before he hesitated upon analyzing the situation. "B would be so proud." He muttered as he begrudgingly aimed his gun at Al Ghoul from his limited available space. There was no way he'd allow that demon to take Dick's life after all the trouble they've been through to simply locate the twerp. Letting out a deep breath Jason took aim, his finger resting lightly on the trigger as his eyes narrowed on his target. This would be tricky; Ra's was using Dick's small body as a fleshy shield in front of him leaving only his extremities vulnerable.

The ex-Robin shrugged, it wasn't like this would be the first time he killed someone. Heck, he's killed someone over less before and daddy Bats was already disappointed in him so there was nothing to lose. Putting any inner demons to rest, Jason adjusted his sight and clicked off the safety.

All of a sudden there was pitch darkness.

A shot sounded. A scream rang. And a dull thud silenced it all.

**A/N: I live! Exhausted, but living. As an "I'm sorry this took so long" you get a longerish chapter! So I'm only taking Trigonometry during the summer which means updates should pick up, hopefully I'll be able to finish this fic over the summer. Yes, we are coming to an end. It's been bitter sweet but I have so many cross over ideas I would like to start. Oh question!**

**Would you rather see another young justice/NCIS fic or young justice/avengers?**

**Let me know cause they'll both happen eventually, I just don't know which one to do first. Review time~!**

**Guest- thank you! I hope it's not too confusing.**

**Kairi 102- than you, here's the next one.**

**Platypus2014- thank you I'll need it, right I love the way it fit so nicely!**

**Sapphire Roz- here's more, was this one worth it? **

**PikaWings- there'll possibly be Batman going bat shit on the league, but Tim is under the watchful eye of NCIS, poor Dami is being black mailed, and Jason is in a vent. Maybe I'll be able to add something small….hmmm….**

**Wolfcry04- Yea, but he's got a good back up so fluff galore ahead. Thank you so much for the compliments, you make me smile so wide every time I read it. Hope you're satisfied with the upcoming ending and left over twist!**

**Fleeting Writer- no don't go bald! And only a little torture, it helps to get me through the day ;). I hope this update was worth the wait. Yea, poor Jason would go mad with their combined forces. But really thank you so much for your words of advice, it really helped to calm down my spazzy worse-case-scenario brain. Working with underprivileged kids and teaching them is really awesome, fantastic really. You make such a positive difference in their lives and I find that as such a great thing, one of the many reasons why I want to be in the medical field in the first place was because you know what you do makes a difference and really helps people directly. So it's really commendable what you're doing and thank you for doing it. I feel like saying congratulations but it's not the word I'm looking for, so happy-congratulations-awesomeness-word-I-can't-think-of!**

**Skystar901- yes muwahahahahah, indeed he does.**

**Grey- thank you so much, and you'd have to fight ThePurleThing for a marriage.**

**REVERSEDROBINS62- I do enjoy your reviews, I love them a lot. The fact that someone took the time to actually say sincerely nice things like that aside from the standard "this is good, update please" (which is perfectly fine don't get me wrong) really make me super happy. And you're completely spoiling me with all the compliments, I am so glad that you read and liked my other fics! My updates should come a bit faster over this summer and I hope that they'll continue to be something you enjoy. Thank you so much!**

**Lady ShadowStorm- Welcome! Since you don't really follow NCIS I hope this fic isn't too confusing, I've tried not to overpower it with either side but I think it's a bit more Young Justicey. That's really awesome, I was in ballet as a child but wasn't able to stick with it since we moved around a lot. I hope that you'll still be able to chase your dreams to be a dancer on Broadway because really I see no problem with being both a dancer and a robotics engineer. Which by the way, would be super cool. Ah! You could be a robotics engineer like Hiro and Tadashi from Big Hero 6 (sorry, I love that movie super adorable so if you haven't seen it I strongly recommend you do)! There are always grants and financial aid available out there. I don't know where you live but there should be such opportunities there and in college you'll most likely need to take a physical class so maybe you could do a dance class to satisfy it. This is kind of getting a tad bit long so I'll stop here but really don't hesitate to PM me if you wanna chat about this further because I really do believe that you can achieve both of your dreams. **

**Phew, now that's a lot of review response so maybe it's a good thing I made the chapter longer. I think this is my favorite review responses so far, it was great to connect with all of you and actually being able to talk about such amazing things. Special thanks to Fleeting Writer, Lady ShadowStorm, and REVERSEDROBINS6 for being awesome people both online and in real life! This fic is coming to an end and I can't wait to hear all of you guys' final thoughts about it. I don't own NCIS or Young Justice, see you all (hopefully) soon in the next chapter! **


End file.
